The Girl Behind the Curtain
by alwaysbutneverright
Summary: What happens when Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Draco are all forced to live together in America and act like muggles? Well, Hermione tries to play matchmaker of course! Side pairings: Hr/R, Dr/Bulldawg. Rated M for language and sexual content. Warning: everyone is OOC and it's AU
1. In Which They Buy a Dog

**A/N: I told myself I wouldn't upload this story until I finished it, but I couldn't resist.**

**Here's a lighthearted, fun story all about friendship, love, and insanity!**

**Everyone is a bit OOC, but I think it's funny.**

**Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Hi, I'm Hermione Jean Granger, former Gryffindor, bushy-haired, bossy, and can kick some ass if need be. Well here I am, staring at a red faced Ginny whom I just admitted the truth to, and it's the whole truth this time, not some half assed story that made no sense about halfway through. Sure she's livid, but, I mean, I chuckled because it is a funny story if you see it from the right perspective. I know she'll look back on this and thank me. She has to because I made her the happiest she's ever been, she just doesn't know it yet.

I could explain the story to you, because I think you should laugh as well, and I need someone to appreciate how awesome I am, but I'm not sure if seeing it from my point of view is fair.

**Switching to 3****rd**** person…**

_Well, hello! I'm the narrator of this…fine tale. I don't have a particular name, and that shouldn't matter because you are here to listen to a story about love, happiness, hermits, and being forced into the muggle world._

_I suppose Hermione has already given away too much at this point and we need to back track a bit so here we go!_

_Here we are in the United States of America, Flowery Branch, Georgia to be exact. You must be asking yourself why would Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy be doing here, and they have a combination of the ministry and war to blame. After the completion of the war, they are horrorstruck with the war, battles, and death so the Ministry offered them a way out. A trip to the other side of the pond, a place to live, work, and they're away from witches or wizards unless you want to count the children running around on Halloween. Five years they've been here. But you would think they were from a completely foreign country if you met them on the street._

_We are currently two weeks into the start of a new school year as well._

_So I suppose you've had enough background information. Let's get this show on the road…_

"Ginny, we need to hurry if we're going to meet the boys and go to the animal shelter." Ginny turns and glares at Hermione who drops her keys on the ground. "Whoa, who pissed in your cornflakes?"

"Hermione, it's seven in the damn morning."

"Yea, we've got to get crack-a-lackin' if we're going to find a good dog."

"What student taught you that one?" Ginny rolled her eyes and continued pouring her cereal.

"Jacob. He's weird, but he said its hip and that I should be hip." Hermione leaned down to pick up her keys when the doorbell rang, so she dropped them again. "Damn it." She muttered when she went to the front door, abandoning the keys.

Ginny picked them up and set them on the counter before sitting at the breakfast table that Hermione insisted they buy. She wouldn't tell her, but she loved the table.

"Oh, Giiiiiinnnnn!" Hermione called from the front after she closed the door. She led the two boys into the kitchen behind her and smiled widely at Ginny. "Harry's come to see you!" Ginny rolled her eyes, forcing herself not to gag at her friend.

"Hermione," Harry groaned behind her, waving sweetly at Ginny before turning back to a _very_ happy Hermione. "**You** invited me and Ron over to go buy a dog."

"For Ginny…" Hermione pushed, winking at Ginny.

"Yes…" Harry breathed, looking aggravated. "Gin," he turned to look at Ginny briefly but was brought back by a squeal from Hermione.

"You called her Gin! Oh, this is fantastic!" She turned to Ron who wished for everything to not be brought into this, not at seven in the morning. "Honey, isn't this wonderful!" Ron nodded quickly, looking at Harry apologetically.

"Listen Hermione," Harry started, running his hands through his hair. "Let's just go get the dog. It's early and I really don't want to talk about this." Ginny silently thanked him and Ron was as well. Hermione looked to everyone and rolled her eyes.

"Gryffindors." She mumbled and they all looked at her like she had gone mad, and perhaps she had.

"Hey, bitch-face." Ginny called to her after she swallowed the last bit of her cereal and unwillingly put the bowl down for Crookshanks to finish up the milk. She always figured if she gave him milk, he would leave her the hell alone and worked most days. She hated that thing. "You were in Gryffindor too."

Hermione giggled at this, before patting Ron on the shoulder and heading into the living room. "Five minutes Ginny or we are **not** buying you that damn dog." Harry laughed and Ron went into the living room to join her. Ginny put the bowl away quickly and hugged Harry quickly knowing if Hermione saw she would die.

"Thanks for getting her to drop it." She whispered and he nodded.

"Get your ass ready, we're getting your lonely ass a dog." She laughed and started walking at a snail's pace. "I'm being serious. If you don't hurry, you're going to have made me get up at six thirty in the morning for nothing."

"Oh, Harry Potter takes thirty minutes to get ready?" Ginny pressed. "I think I'm going to start calling you Pretty-boy Potter in that case." He lunged at her but she took off for her bedroom, slamming the door. Harry shook his head and headed into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Did you not shower this morning or something?" Hermione looked at him skeptically. "She ran from you pretty fast. I mean damn, I thought you guys were at least acquaintances." Ron laughed and Harry glared.

"No, I just told her the cat was behind her." Everyone knows about Ginny's fear of cats, and everyone plays on it.

"Harry, you and I both know that is no way to get the girl." Harry rolled his eyes, hating getting lectured by her like she was his mother.

"I'm not trying to –,"

"Okay," Ginny's voice causes them all to jump. "Let's go."

They all pile into the car, Hermione in the passenger seat next to Ron, and an uncomfortable Harry and Ginny in the back. The car ride is quiet apart from the random outbursts by Hermione that no one would answer.

"So, you two lovebirds are being pretty quiet back there…" No response.

"So… Ginny how's the love life?" No response.

"Harry! I saw you flirting with that lady in the front office the other day…" No response.

Hermione give up with a grunt and sinks into her seat, while everyone else wishes they were already at the adoption shelter. When they finally arrived they all jumped excitedly out of the car and rushed to the doors. They were obviously the first people here besides the workers and that made Hermione happy. They were led back to the kennels, Ginny nearly hyperventilating because they had to pass a room filled with cats, and they browsed amongst the animals freely.

Harry would find a dog and they would pull it out, hoping it would work out when they played with it, but he didn't entertain Ginny. Ron would usher a dog out, but he wasn't a big dog like Ginny wanted. Hermione insisted on a cat to keep Crookshanks company and Ginny warded her off with a death glare. Ginny was nearly defeated when she stumbled on a golden retriever mix who seemed happy and content inside his cage, no annoying barking like the others. She got him out and they played ball and rough housed a bit. Before Hermione and Ginny knew it they were signing the paper work and giving up their money for a new member of the family.

He jumped right into the car and they all joined him.

"So," Ginny piped up after they rolled off the lot. "I want to name him Narwal, what do you guys think?" Harry looked disgusted by the name, Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes both thinking, "_Typical Ginny."_

"How about…" Hermione thought for a minute but came up with nothing so she turned on the radio. This being her car, it was set to the most ridiculous music channels she could find and currently _No Hands_ by Waka Flocka was playing. "That's it!" Hermione screamed. "Waka Flocka Flame! Ugh it's perf!" Ginny rolled her eyes at her best friends attempt at being hip and fitting in with her oh so diverse students, but that name was not going to fly with her.

"No," Harry barked, satisfying Ginny's needs to shoot the name down herself. "Just name it Jack or something." Ginny looked horrified at the absolutely boring name, and Hermione gave him a look.

"I am not going to think of the freaking _Titanic_ every time I look at that dog. Waka Flocka Flame it is!" Hermione seemed pleased with herself and Ginny looked at her like she had gone off the deep end.

"I'm not going to think of a rapper when I look at the dog, so Narwal it is! I mean it's my damn dog any way." Hermione turned in her seat to glare at her.

"He lives with both of us so we both need to agree on the same name!" Ginny look like she was about to pounce on Hermione when Ron spoke for nearly the first time that day.

"Just pick Jack please, and get this over with. Waka Flocka Flame and Narwal are just not suitable names for a dog." Hermione glares at him. "Sorry." Ginny nods her head.

"Fine, I guess Jack's not so bad." Hermione turned quickly in her seat to look at the read head.

"You just agreed with Potter. Oh Merlin! We're naming our dog Jack because Potter wanted you to!" She turns back around in her seat to do a happy dance. "Oh Merlin, how fantastic!"

"Oh my Rowling, Hermione we aren't going to get together." Harry and Ginny both scream at her and she rolls her eyes.

* * *

**Review for my truly crazy characters?**


	2. In Which They Teach at School

**Hi, I haven't formally introduced myself.**_  
_

**My name is Mary Catherine Gallegar.**

**(;**

**I'm crazy. So I'm glad I can write crazy characters...**

**FINALLY!**

**I plan to ship EVERY couple possible in Harry Potter...**

**Think I can?**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

_Here we find our crew, in a high school located in the heart of their city of residence. Although the administration cast awkward glances at the Ministry's requests for teaching positions, they obliged and gave them fool proof jobs. They also requested the new teachers be put near each other for reasons they couldn't disclose._

_It's a wonder anyone can learn while these people are in proximity of each other. But their passing rates are fairly high. So that's why we find them here still. Teaching._

Hermione loved teaching about the mind, but war was always a sticky subject to talk about. PTSD, they called it, and she felt like the more she knew about it, the more she wished she didn't. But they all had to deal with war in their curriculum. It's like they couldn't get away from the thing they ran from in the first place.

So they all taught it, because they had to. Because they couldn't get away from it.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a note slid underneath the door and Hermione jumped up so high she was pretty sure she felt the ceiling tickle her head. Her students stifled their laughter except Bobby Prestly, the prat. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and bent to pick up the note.

**John,**

**Malfoy is on the move. I repeat, on. the. move.**

**Teachers workroom, now.**

**-Paul**

She rolled her eyes at Ginny's use of childhood nicknames, but looked to her class.

"Oh, gotta go my g's. Uh… lady break." She smiled and one of the students bounced his fist off his chest before tossing up a peace sign. Jacob really was strange but she did it back to him, warranting laughter from the rest of the kids in the room. She exited promptly, speed walking down the hall fast enough to dislocate her hip. "Damn, I'm not that old." She murmured to herself when a voice made her almost pee herself.

"Talking to yourself again, Ms. Granger?" Harry chuckled and she hit him.

"Potter, you slimy git. You really have the nerve to-,"

"Just hurry up to go bother Malfoy, Hermit crab. Really, I bet he's expecting you two." She cocked an eyebrow at him, settling her hands on her hips.

"Oh, who else is supposed to be there, Potter? I have no clue who you're talking about…"

"Oh don't act like Gin-,"

"You said her nickname again!" Hermione jumped around clapping her hands together when Harry grabbed her by the wrists to stop her.

"You interrupted me, you crazy old loon." She glared at him and he laughed.

"Doesn't matter. You know her like the back of your hand, Potter. Admit it."

"Predictability really isn't classified as knowing someone like the back of your hand. Face it, Hermione, you two are just _very_ predictable. I bet you in like five seconds she's going to stick her head out of her office, which just so happens to be on the way to the teachers workroom, and she'll be looking for-,"

"John!" Could be heard whispered down the hallway and a smug Harry and a pissed Hermione turned to look towards its source. Ginny's read hair and fiery eyes sent chills down Hermione's spine.

"Damn it," Hermione groaned inwardly. "Now I'm going to get crap and we can't talk to him."

"What is it with the obsession both of you having with Malfoy anyway? I mean, I get it, you two have forgiven him, but what's with the drawl to become his _friend_?"

"Don't tell me you've never thought of being friendly with him, Harry." She pulled him to walk down the hallway with her towards Ginny. "Or even having a sexual thought, either." She laughed at his facial expression as they came into Ginny's office. "Oh, Ms. Nurse!" Hermione called and Ginny walked out of the back. Hermione checked to make sure there were no students before beginning again. "Harry's… uh… male friend has passed out. I order you give him…. Mouth to head resuscitation if you know what I mean…" Harry looked at Hermione like she just killed someone, and Ginny looked like she was on the verge of laughing, but holding back only because she was in the presence of the male figure it was about. Or maybe she was trying to be professional, Hermione couldn't tell.

"Hermione…" Ginny's voice threatened. "That was totally unnecessary… Harry," she looked to his face and smiled apologetically. "I'm truly sorry for my best friend's awful behavior. Please, never come in my office with her again."

"But," Hermione drawled, looking to Harry. "If you want to come in alone, feel free. I'm pretty sure, though, if you came in alone, it would have to be before or after school seeing as how it might get loud and -," Harry slugged her arm. "Ow, okay, that was unnecessary! I'm only speaking what your mind truly wants!" Harry began walking out of the room, throwing a wave towards Ginny. "Harry Potter, that was a sexy I'll see you later wave, don't walk away from me!" She huffed at the door, letting him walk back to his Social Studies class.

"You know," Ginny began, straightening up some stuff on her desk. "You really shouldn't scream like that when schools going on. You could get fired, you know." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Gin, live a little."

"What happened to the Hermione that always followed the rules?"

"War." She said it simply, knowing it would stop the flow of conversation. But it was also the undeniable truth that held them all on the same ground. She and everyone else wanted to get away from everything they were while war was raging. She changed how she was, how she lived her life. Ginny was still headstrong, but she had softened just enough for her to hug you maybe once a month. The war had changed them both, and Ginny knew not to press it further. It was like Hermione had said the magic word when Ginny began to speak in almost an upbeat tone.

"Well, let's hurry before Malfoy decides to go back to class." Their mission to become friends with their aloof colleague has nearly failed every time they had tried recently, but Ginny had a good feeling about it this time.

They walked into the work room, thankful to find it only occupied by Malfoy. They never knew how to go about approaching him, seeing as how his moods change daily. But, Ginny had heard through the grapevine that he was in a chipper mood today, doing his dinosaur walk throughout class.

"So… Hey!" Hermione went in for the kill, leaning against the table next to the copy machine. He looked at her and gave his Malfoy stare that was meant to be threatening but only made people want to laugh. He had changed a lot. He laughed now, and had his psychotic fun that made the girls think he should seriously be put in the insanity ward at St. Mungo's. But his students loved him.

"Malfoy! Malfinator! How are ya?" He glared at Ginny before popping his lips at her. He knows how much they hate it when he pops his lips. So Hermione popped hers back at him out of pure spite.

"You know it's better when you have big juicy lips like mine." He popped them again before returning to his copy machine. Hermione and Ginny looked to each other but couldn't seem to figure out how to go about the situation.

It was always hard to talk to Draco, who could act quite insane at times, and so they did the next thing that always could get him to join in and laughing. Turning, as if synchronized, Ginny and Hermione began to walk to the door but as dinosaurs. They had become pros at this after doing it so many times, but they all knew it never failed to get the insane history teacher to take part in their schemes. And join, he did. They gallivanted around the copy room like a bunch of t-rexes until a teacher, who quite enjoyed the company of Malfoy, walked in. They all stopped like deer in the headlights and all their hearts nearly stopped when the principle came in behind the female teacher.

"Bulldawg!" Malfoy squealed like a fangirl and he did his strange, but very direct walk over to the bald man. They hugged like long time friends, but you could always see worry run across the principles face when Malfoy touched him. The girls didn't blame him for thinking Malfoy pulled for the other team, if you know what they mean. Malfoy never had a girl on his arm, and never showed any particular interest in women opposed to how he acted towards men. He was always mesmerized by men and their doings, but it could be the whole pureblood, white supremacy, males rule attitude that he was raised under.

"Miss Granger." The principle motioned towards her after he pried himself away from Malfoy's embrace. "I would like to ask why it is you're away from your class, and you too Miss Weasley."

"Technically," Ginny started, wagging her finger toward the man, "I don't have a class…" The principle glared at her and the other female teacher, who was grabbing a diet Coke out of the fridge, even though everyone knew they would not help her, laughed.

"Just, everyone, get back to your classrooms, now." Hermione looked to Ginny and Malfoy and they all started laughing, leaving the room and the puzzled looks far behind.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione muttered as they walked past the front office.

"Yeah?"

"So, I know you want to make Harry all hot for you, but really, you shouldn't dress like a slut." Ginny looked down at her outfit and Hermione flicked her nose up. "Made you look, whore!" Hermione said, skipping off and Ginny shook her head.

"Are you five?" She screamed behind her friend and Hermione turned her head and shouted.

"Of course! You should know that, you live with me."

Hermione entered her class again and Jacob was break dancing in the middle of the room. She shook her head at him and sat down at her desk to do grades. Many said her class was simple, show up, maybe do a bit of work and you'll be fine. But, as Hermione was glancing down at the grades, a name popped out at her, a failing grade that made her shake her head.

"Anne Dunn, come here!" Jacob shook his head at the girl as she made her way to the desk.

"Yes ma'am?" She was a timid girl, but, from what Hermione heard, she was a freak in the sheets with her long time boyfriend.

"I'm letting you know that I have to call your parents, or whatever. You're failing my class." Anne just stared at her like she was crazy. "Dude, not kidding. Failure is your middle name isn't it?" Hermione wasn't sure how to handle most kids so she just joked with the kids she didn't know. Anne wasn't a big fan of the jokes.

"Okay, whatever, call my parents." Anne walked quickly back to her seat and Jacob approached Hermione.

"Hey, Herman." It always seemed like Jacob found a way to get her classes, so they became close. He failed psychology his first year he had her, which was her second year teaching, so he repeated it his second year, which he passed, and this is his second year in a row taking AP psychology. "Do you know what class Alex and Colbie have this period?" They had regular psychology and AP psychology with Jacob two years in a row with him and he couldn't seem to talk them into repeating it with him.

"Malfoy I think. Why?" He shrugged his shoulders and fiddled with a picture of her and Ron.

"Can I go see them? Maybe stop by Coach Weasley's too?" It was so weird for Hermione to hear him being called Coach, but watching him coach football was even weirder. Harry, Ron, and Malfoy all felt the need to play or coach a sport and from the moment they say Muggle football being played, they've been hooked. On occasion they would call the ball the quaffle, or a bludger if it was looking brutal out there, but thankfully they were only confronted with stares.

"Only if you drop this note off to Nurse Ginny." He winked at her before flipping his long luscious locks around.

"Only for you!" She laughed at his cheekiness before scribbling a note and passing it to him. She also wrote him a hall pass and sent him on his merry way.

"Don't get into trouble!" She called to him and he laughed, shutting the door, and skipped down the hallway.

"Hey, Miss Ginny. Herman wanted me to give this to you." He saw Ginny often and she almost expected to see him once a week. She took the sticky note from him and set in gingerly on her desk.

"Going to see Alex and Colbie?" He nodded his head but she already knew the answer. "Aren't they in Malfoy's?" Nod. "Well, can you tell him that he had nice form today?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Anything else?" She shook her head. "Good, because I'm tired of being the damn messenger for you teachers." She threw a wad of paper at him and he ran to the doorjamb. "I'm about to call Bulldawg in here!"

"I could so write you up for saying that!" He laughed heavily, shaking his entire body.

"You could but you won't." He winked at her and she threw her pen at him. "Oh and read that note because I bet your reply will be lengthy and I'm stopping by soon to pick it up." She looked at him quizzically and he laughed, leaving her to her own devices.

She laughed when she read the sticky note.

**With the right attitude you can get the boy.**

**[Picture of stick figure Ginny and Harry kissing]**

Hermione was truly crazy. On the back she found:

**P.S.: you will be getting an 'inspirational note' every day for motivation.**

She set it down on her desk and began her reply, immersing herself in protests and jotting down a lot of exclamation points.

"Guess what I got?" Harry said, making her jump and hide the letter quickly. He held up a sticky note while he leaned against the doorjamb and she couldn't ignore the fact that he looked ruggedly handsome like that. She held hers up and he nodded, moving to sit in the chair next to her desk.

"What does yours say?" She wondered, looking down at his note, not seeing a picture.

"She put, 'Have you seen that hot nurse yet? If not, go to her office, and she can do some of that mouth to head resuscitation we talked about earlier.'" Ginny began laughing heartily while Harry rolled his eyes. "What about yours?" She handed hers to him because she couldn't speak and he read the front and back quickly. "Damn, why didn't I get a picture?"

"She doesn't love you as much." Ginny said, causing Harry to glare at her.

"Whatever, I was her friend first." Harry stood up, putting the two notes on her small board she had on her desk that normally housed her reminders.

"Oh shove off, Harry, and don't put those there, Hermione might see."

"Let her, it'll drive her crazy." Ginny shook her head.

"You and I both know she reads why too much into **every. Little. Thing.** So no, off my desk right away!" He laughed and headed towards the door without taking the notes.

"Someone's got to keep up with her insanely funny psychoticness. So it's you who gets to. And my Hermione sense is tingling anyways so I got to run!" He took off running before she could protest and she rolled her eyes before continuing to work on her reply. A paragraph later Jacob strolled in.

"Are you done yet?" Ginny glared at him.

"You were gone for like five minutes!"

"Sorry, but your comment landed me outside of his room with a parting reply. 'Your form has gotten worse in comparison to my stunning form and I suggest you and Granger practice in front of the mirror before you challenge the master again.'" He shook his head and sat down; eyeing her while she wrote her reply. "I mean I don't mind being the messenger, but I honestly don't want to hear about the dirty things you, Miss Granger, and Coach Malfoy do and what he requests of you two to practice in front of a mirror. I mean that's just sick." Ginny scowled at him.

"It was not dirty, get your mind out of the gutter, and stop complaining!" Ginny finished the letter hastily and handed it back to him. "You know, Coach Weasley, Coach Harry, **and** Coach Malfoy would be so interested in what your filthy mouth has said today." He glared at her and stood up, taking the note she offered to him.

"You know Mrs. Potter, I mean Miss Weasley, you could be nicer." She threw her pen at him and he ran.

"That prat is Hermione's little minion, I swear." She muttered to herself before looking down at the two sticky notes on her board.

* * *

**Dude, I was only kidding about what I said...**

**But really...**

**Review and make me so happy?**


	3. Which They Get Invited to a Muggle Party

**Paul,**

**I didn't feel up to my normal funny self when I wrote this, but I hope you find it acceptable.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Hermione tucked a hair behind her ear and ignored the prodding Jacob in front of her.

"Come on, Herman… Just tell me what's going on with Anne." Hermione sighed loudly and finally looked away from her computer the boy.

"I can't tell you, Jacob. You know that I'm not allowed to… And since when do you care so much about Anne? What about Colbie?" She smiled when he turned blood red.

"Anne is a friend of Alex and Colbie's, and the whole thing with Colbie doesn't matter." She laughed and he dropped into the chair in front of her desk.

"Just go to Coach Weasley's; I have a parent teacher conference in like five minutes."

"You're no fun." He pouted but he got up and walked out of the room to Ron's classroom not far down the hall. Jacob liked helping out with the special education students and Ron always appreciated his help. But it was early in the morning and Jacob knew none of the kids would be in the room, and he wasn't going to lie, that made him sad. Ron looked up quickly from his desk when he heard Jacob enter the classroom and he smiled at him.

"Mr. Skywalker, how are you?" Ron was probably the sweetest staff member, and Jacob liked him best on a person level. As far as coaches went: Malfoy freaked him out, always felt like he was staring at his butt. Ron was too soft. And Harry was his favorite because he was very much a leader and had a firm hand.

"Coach," Jacob nodded his head at him and sat down. "Your girl just kicked me out of her class." Ron shook his head and laughed.

"Yes, she does have teacher things to do you know…"

"She's paid to babysit kids all day. I needed babysitting. She should get in trouble." Ron laughed at Jacob's ridiculous behavior but pushed it away because he knew that Jacob looked at Hermione and himself like they were his second parents.

"She'll babysit you later. Sorta like me. How do you think we'll do in football this year?" Ron and Harry always wanted to play quidditch and it was hard to adjust to talking about football teams. But they conformed because the Ministry wanted them to.

"Well, I'm on the team so we should do wonderful." Jacob laughed at Ron's expression. "When are you going to ask Herman to marry you?" Jacob wondered aloud and Ron smiled.

"I asked Gin when the best time to do it would be, but she's not sure."

"I think it doesn't matter to her in the grand scheme of things…" Jacob had talked about this to Colbie and Alex millions of times and they all concurred on that thought.

"True, I guess. I just want it to be a genuine surprise for her. I mean, I already have the ring." Jacob smiled; he was a sap for happy endings. Or maybe it was the fact that he regarded this man and his girlfriend as family members and he was simply happy for their happiness.

"Then just **do** it when you feel the time is right. She'll love it." Ron smiled.

"You're like seventeen; you shouldn't know any of this."

"Alex and Colbie." Ron nodded his head, understanding the strong friendship between the three of them.

"So, I'm a step closer to asking, what about you?" Jacob shook his head.

"I'm not so sure anymore. I mean, I know I want her, but I don't think she'll want me."

"Just go for it. The worst that could happen is she says no."

"No, the worst that could happen is she won't want to be friends with me anymore…" Ron looked at him sadly. That was very true, but he didn't want for it to be.

* * *

Anne Dunn's parents came into Hermione's classroom holding hands and that made Hermione smile. They were awfully young for having a senior, but she would feel rude if she asked, so she just smiled and greeted them with hugs. While the woman seemed uncomfortable at first, her husband took Hermione into a hearty hug that made Hermione briefly imagine that was what it was like being squashed to death. She suddenly felt bad about that bug she killed earlier.

"Hey! I'm Hermione Granger, how are you two?" She smiled, even though parent teacher conferences were never good, she tried to make them as lightweight as possible.

"Hi, I'm Courtney, and I'm fine."

"I'm Jarad, and I'm fantastic." He smiled at Hermione and Courtney busied herself with looking about the classroom. "I understand we were called here because Anne is failing your class?" He spoke properly and, despite their young appearances, he at least seemed to have gained a proper education.

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry for this, but my class is _easy_, so I'm concerned about her. I've had her in regular Psychology and she zoomed through fine. This year, though, she has hardly done anything! She's turned in basically one thing…" Jarad continued to smile at Hermione like she hadn't just told him hardly any news and Courtney turned to look at her.

"Anne," Courtney breathed, smiling slightly, "she's just had problems lately and she hasn't been focused on school. Although it is her main priority, we've forgiven her for her slight…" She looked to Jarad who smiled at her. "…detour in education. We will see to it she returns promptly, and we ask from the deepest of our beings that you allow her to turn in anything she's missed up until this point. After today, don't take anything she wants to turn in late, if you must, but please help her?" Courtney smiled and Hermione nodded.

"Of course! I only want to help students, not harm them…"

"Good, because that manly teacher down the hall won't let her make up anything." Hermione thought for a moment, but the only male in her neck of the woods was Malfoy and he was definitely not manly.

"Are you talking about Robert Manning?" She had a males name, but Robert was a girl, no matter how hard you looked though, she never appeared as one.

"Yes! Ms. Manning is just horridly ugly and she hates our daughter." Courtney looked disgusted and Jarad laughed, whispering something in her ear until she nodded.

"Courtney and I would like to invite you to our party tonight. We live in Gilligan's Island." Hermione jumped in her chair and clapped.

"So do I!" She squealed and the couple smiled at her.

"Cool we live on 6923 Freeman's Drive."

"I live two houses down! 6927 Freeman's Drive! This is crazy! Can I bring my crew?" They laughed and smiled at her.

"Of course! Our daughter won't be there so it'll be a great par-tay!" Hermione nodded and smiled, genuinely excited.

"See you tonight at 8?" Hermione nodded and they all parted ways, Hermione rushing with a sticky note in hand to the nurses' station.

"Gin, you'll never guess wha- oh, Harry!" Hermione couldn't help but smile so widely that she was probably scaring people. "What are you two lovebirds doing in here? Looking for a quick shag before school?" Hermione winked at them and Harry patted her on the shoulder.

"You truly are a mad woman. _No,_ I was just asking her what I should do for an injured player because our physical therapist hasn't shown up yet,"

"To show you and Ginny the best possible positions?"

"No…. To treat my injured player." Ginny piped up then, noticing Harry's discomfort.

"Hermione, what did you come in here to tell me?" Hermione brightened up exceptionally to that and slammed the sticky note on her desk and began to talk before Ginny could read it.

"We, we being you, me, Ron, and Harry have all be invited to a muggle party tonight! Isn't that fantastic!" Ginny looked at her quizzically and Harry smiled.

"Hermione," Harry spoke, the first bell ringing, "that sounds brilliant. Ron and I will be over at your house right after football practice. Can't wait." He smiled at Ginny and waved at them both as he exited the room and Ginny growled.

"If this sucks, I'm leaving early."

"Fine by me, but just try it. It'll be fun." Ginny huffed and Hermione ran from the room before first period started without her. Ginny looked at the note which said:

**Tonight there may or may not be mistletoe, but that doesn't mean you still can't steal a kiss from that HARRY man… ::cough cough::**

* * *

They all arrived at the small gathering and Hermione was delighted that she didn't have to meet but only three more people. They all got to talking quickly and she was excited to find that it reminded her of the small gatherings she had with her friends.

The party went smoothly for an hour until Courtney and Jarad suggested they turned off all the lights in the house and talk in the dark. Courtney said it offered anonymity and helped people get to know each other if they weren't staring at each other.

They all went along with it, but all Ginny wanted to do was leave at this point.

"So," said a voice from the dark and Hermione could only guess it was Courtney's. "I have a confession… My-," suddenly the door to the house opened but all anyone could see was the silhouette of a tall, lanky man in the doorway. He shut the door like it was normal occurrence and walked into the room, sitting next to someone in the dark.

"Why is it so dark in here? I like it… hey girl…" And there it was the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Confession time, Draco, you came at a perfect time…" Courtney spoke from a new spot.

"Indeed I did, do we have any newcomers?"

"Yes, but they will remain unnamed right now. Pray tell, do you have a confession?" Jarad spoke from far off, like he was in the corner of the room. Ginny felt crushing darkness at this point and she just wanted to leave the house filled with some of the strangest people from some land called "California."

"In fact, I would like to inform you that chocolate bunnies attack me in my sleep." Ginny heard the unanimous oo's and ah's around the room and she felt like the size of the party had at least doubled since they cut the lights.

"Interesting," Hermione spoke from somewhere near Ginny and she smiled. "I have a confession; I want my best friend and my other best friend to get together because they would be perf." Courtney, or who she guessed was Courtney, squealed from the other side of the room.

"My daughter's pregnant." Jarad spoke confidently and Courtney muttered her validation of its authenticity.

"We all saw it coming. Her getting pregnant was inevitable. She might be seventeen but she's wanted babies for three years now. That's all she talks about." Courtney spoke with pride in her voice.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, and she heard a shifting come closer to her.

"Yes?" Hermione whispered in her ear and it made her jump.

"Can we leave?" She knew everyone would hear her no matter how low she spoke, but at this point she didn't really care.

"Tell a confession first," Courtney ordered.

"I'm deathly scared of cats."

"Pish posh," Courtney spoke loudly, as if she had move close to Ginny and started raising her voice. "We need a good one."

"I recently discovered the joys of a pushup bra." She muttered, and felt relieved all at the same time. "My cup size is like two times bigger." Hermione squeezed her hand and pulled her up.

"Well, I guess it's time that I and Ginny leave. Thank you so much for having us." They moved to leave but bumped into several things, causing a small laughter come from the room. Then suddenly Ginny felt very manly hands grab her hips and guide her to the door, not bumping into a single thing.

"Thank you guys," Harry called from directly behind her as he opened the door for her and ushered her out. They all walked to Ginny and Hermione's house to sleep there since it was later and Harry didn't feel like driving.

"Never again," Ginny breathed once they were in the confines of their house, "will I _ever_ go into their house again." Harry smiled at her and Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling a sleepy Ron into her room and shutting the door behind them.

"I thought they were endearing," Harry said, leaning down to pat Jack on the head. "They reminded me of Luna. It brought me a sense of _home_ that I haven't felt in awhile." Ginny nodded, feeling suddenly tired.

"I guess I know what you mean… Thank you for helping me through that awful house." Harry nodded and hugged her tightly which she accepted. She really was tired.

"Anytime, Gin. Get some sleep. Your comfy couch is calling my name." He winked at her and began walking to the living room.

"Don't be mad, but Jack has been sleeping with me lately…" Harry turned and looked sadly at her but smiled.

"If I had to choose the couch or you, I would pick you too."

"You suck, Harry Potter. Go to bed, I think exhaustion has made you crazy." He nodded.

"Maybe just a little bit."

"Night, Harry." She mumbled walking into her room, barely hearing a 'night' before she shut the door.

* * *

**Court,**

**I didn't mean to make you a hippie, shipp happens when you're half asleep when you write chapters.**

**I hope you can find it in your hippie heart to forgive me..**

**Readers,**

**REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME A SAD LLAMA WHEN YOU DON'T**

**Or don't review**

**I DON'T CARE**

**Sorry that was rude.**

**Must I reiterate how I'm basically so close to sleep that I could be dreaming this.**

**I shouldn't be operating heavy machinery in this condition.**

**But I'm only operating my computer...**

**Oh and to my friends who WON'T TEXT ME BACK**

**I hope you realize I wrote this chapter in a deep depression because of it.**

**That's why it's crap.**

**I hope you're happy!**

**Review?**


	4. In Which They Have a Sleepover

**Paul,**_  
_

**I'm uploading quickly for you because you turn me on.**

**You'll see it when you get further down (;**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

_September 28_

It was a Saturday and Ginny just wanted to sleep in, but Hermione apparently had other plans because she was banging about loudly in the kitchen. Ginny got up and walked in there half asleep and Hermione stopped immediately.

"Was I being loud?" Ginny nodded her head groggily and sat down at the breakfast table. "Sorry, I just need the…" She made a weird hand motion and Ginny would have laughed if she wasn't so sleepy. "…thingy… do you know what I'm talking about?"

"My brother's penis is around the corner, feel free to go visit him and let me sleep." Hermione put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"What happened to sunshine-happy-morning Ginny? Did she fall down a hole and die?" Ginny glared at her.

"Depends if former I-hate-everything-to-do-with-mornings Hermione made coffee or not." Hermione shook her head and poured Ginny a cup with loads of sugar in it anda bit of something else but Ginny passed it off as creamer.

"Anything else, princess fire-crotch?" Ginny glared at her before sipping some coffee which seemed to have given her a sense of humor, just a little bit though. We're not pushing it.

"At least I'm not sleeping with one." Ginny cocked an eyebrow at Hermione and she laughed.

"Yeah, we've never had sex and you know that… We're waiting. But at least I've made my move on the man I want while you're sitting there with your thumb up your ass…" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we're _friends_, Hermione."

"I never said I wanted to be more than friends with you, Ginny. Geez, I mean, I know we live together, but we both know if you want to experiment call Luna or someone." Ginny glared at her.

"You know what I meant…"

"Did I, though?" Hermione grabbed her own coffee and sat down at the table with Ginny. "If you need help, you need only ask…" Ginny nodded her head, hoping that would get Hermione to drop it.

"Anything on the agenda today?" Ginny wondered, knowing Hermione normally had at least one thing to do every day, and weekends she normally planned their minute to minute schedule.

"Nope, I just need to find that thingy I was talking about and other than that, I'm just going to 'chill,' as Jacob likes to call it." Ginny shook her head at her and smiled.

"Darn, didn't know you were taking the weekend off." She winked at a flabbergasted Hermione.

"I would never! Tomorrow we'll do something; I just invited the boys over today. Just thought we'd all sit down and watch movies, maybe play some lame board games. Just a calm and relaxed day." Ginny nodded.

"Sounds cute, but I don't think I'll partake in today's wild adventures." Hermione looked at Ginny like she had gone mad.

"Well, why not?"

"Honestly, Granger, if I hung out I wouldn't want you saying anything about me and Harry. If it truly is just a chill day, then chill on that, please? If you swear to it you won't say anything then I'll stay and hang out. I hate being a baby about it, but I just want to hang out with my friend." Hermione seemed to think about it for a moment and then she stuck out her middle finger. Ginny grabbed onto it with her middle finger and they nodded. "Good, I guess I'm staying!" Hermione smiled.

"Great! Also, sleepover tonight? We haven't had on in awhile?" Ginny nodded excitedly.

"Of course, John!" Hermione smiled and got up from the table.

"Well, you continue drinking like a snail and I'm going to go brush my teeth or something." Ginny nodded and was left in solitude.

The day went by swiftly (Sorta like Taylor Swift, but not really), and Ginny was happy that she could enjoy a day with her friends (even her pain in the ass brother). They watched movies, played lame board games, and then they found themselves ushering the boys out of the house at ten o'clock.

"Sorry boys," Ginny said with a hand on each of the boy's backs and pushing them. "But our curfew is ten, and we're having a sleepover." Both of the boys turned to look at Hermione and Ginny from outside the door.

"But I don't understand why we can't be invited…" Ron asked, trying to look pitiful and make Hermione swoon and invite him. But swoon she did not. In fact, she shook her head at him.

"Nope," Hermione stepped beside Ginny to block the doorway from a planning Harry. "No boys allowed, sorry… but not really. Now off to bed both of you!" Hermione and Ginny waved them away and the boys hung their heads and left.

"Such weanies." Ginny commented and Hermione nodded.

"Now, let's grab all the snacks and go!" They ran like they were in second grade to grab all the snacks and run upstairs to the barely used bedroom. Harry used to use it when he and Ron would sleep over, but after finding out that Hermione and Ginny used it when they had 'sleepovers,' he began promptly turning down using it on the basis of he didn't want to know what girls did during sleepovers and he wasn't about to sleep in a soiled bed. They always answered with frowns and he just made the couch his bed.

"It's comfier," he said. But they knew it was a fluke.

They got upstairs with a surplus of Oreo's and Chewy Chips Ahoy and settled on the bed. Ginny never slept in the bed with Hermione when they had sleepovers and there were two reasons for that. 1) She was God-awful to sleep with, and she wondered idly how Ron did it. And 2) she found the recliner that came with the house, and was never moved from the room, was comfier.

"Thanks for today, John." Ginny said between bites of the snacks in front of them. Hermione nodded.

"We'll have to plan a giant sleepover with everyone… I think it'll be fun." Ginny nodded but she knew that even just their sleepovers were becoming rare, so she wasn't sure if a mass sleepover would ever happen.

"Yeah, it would be… Do you think we should invite some of my family over for the Thanksgiving holidays? We have an actual week off this time." Hermione smiled.

"I do miss the Weasley clan, but we haven't got the room unless you and I shared a bed… Then the only ones who could come would be the twins and your parents." Ginny looked at her like she was crazy.

"Have you forgotten that Ron and Harry live right down the road? Ron could come stay with you and then they have two rooms open and we'll have one. Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur can all stay over there and mom and dad can stay over here." Hermione nodded.

"That's brilliant, Gin! We should talk to everyone about it though. Should I invite the boys over for breakfast?" Ginny stared at her like she was crazy.

"How about lunch so that they'll be more compliant. You know how the boys get if they're hungry and tired." Hermione nodded.

"What about Charlie?"

"We'll invite him, but he spends so much time in Romania that I highly doubt he would actually come… Where would he sleep if he decided to?" Hermione looked sheepishly at Ginny.

"Well, would you be absolutely miffed if I suggested you share a bed with Harry? It'd only be for a week and I refuse to put him on the couch." Ginny thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"If I answer you can't look into it like you always do. Remember, you told me you would respect my friendship thing today." Hermione nodded excitedly. "No, I wouldn't be miffed, but we still have to talk to Harry about it. And I highly doubt the boys will appreciate us pawning off their house. Maybe we should stay over there?" Hermione looked at her incredulously.

"Oh, I mean that's a good idea, but I was figuring we did everything in this house since its bigger and I figured we would stay where it would be happening, but we'll see what the boys think."

"Hm, I still think we should stay over there. I mean, do you want half of my family staying in that pigsty? Fred and George will be fine there, but imagine Fleur!" Hermione thought about it for a moment and nodded her head.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. We'll talk to the boys about it at lunch." Hermione grabbed her cell phone and texted them both quickly. Ginny hated the contraption and tried to use it as little as possible. Hermione didn't really have friends that liked to use them, so although she always wanted to use it, she found she couldn't.

"That was random and exciting all at the same time!" Ginny clasped her hands together.

"Yeah, I can't wait this year! Huge family and your mom can help us cook that huge dinner!" Ginny smiled. She tried to visit the Burrow as much as possible, but she didn't like using magic for everything and Apparation worried her, especially long distance apparation. So plane tickets got too expensive and she was forced to stick to owling her mother.

"Yeah, I'll owl them right after we talk to the boys about it." Hermione smiled and they talked about little things. About school. About students. Mostly Anne, Jacob, and Colbie. They talked about football. They just talked about before they knew it they were tired.

"It's not even one yet." Hermione yawned, pulling herself under the covers.

"Is it even twelve?" Ginny questioned, wrapping up on the recliner.

"Yeah, it's Sunday now. Hey, Gin, have you ever noticed how you and Harry bother prefer to sleep on like living room furniture when you sleep over? Funny, huh?" Ginny rolled her eyes sleepily, but Hermione was right.

"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep, whore."

"Go whore around in your dreams, skank."

"I feel so loved when you call me that."

"I get turned on when you call me whore." Ginny snorted at this and buried her head deeper in her pillow and fell asleep.

Ginny woke up at nine, usual, and Hermione was already downstairs, usual. Ginny walked downstairs and started making breakfast, usual. But Hermione just stared at her, unusual.

"What's wrong? Am I naked?" Ginny looked down quickly and Hermione shook her head.

"You talk in your sleep, you know that?" Ginny shook her head.

"What did I say?"

"More like moan… What or who did you dream about last night?" Ginny shook her head, stirring the eggs.

"I don't know, why?"

"Let's just say, 'Oh, Harry!'" Ginny dropped the spatula in the pan and turned red in the face.

"I did _not!_" She squealed but Hermione nodded her head.

"You woke me up, you freak!" Ginny started laughing with Hermione until they couldn't breathe.

"That's priceless. Glad we didn't let them stay after all." Ginny smiled and Hermione nodded.

"They'll be over in like four hours and then we're going to some restaurant. I don't know. Harry's having one of his cravings." Ginny laughed.

They went out to eat with the boys later on and talked about their impending request. They both liked the sound of it, and Harry bashfully welcomed Ginny to sleep in his bed but he offered to stay on the couch.

"We'll deal with it when we get there, let's just get the thing planned first." Ginny replied, not wanting to give Hermione anymore reason to accuse them of being in love. He nodded and they talked casually about it until everyone was done and the waiter brought them their check.

Excitement riddled the air and they all went out for ice cream afterwards.

* * *

**In case no one noticed, not that anyone is actually reading this rubbish except for Paul,**

**Every two chapters is a month.**

**So chapter three was the beginning of September and this is the end.**

**If that makes sense.**

**I'll try to put dates up at the top, but I can't always guarantee they'll be there.**

**Hope you liked it, Paul.**

**Review? **


	5. In Which They Play a Jukebox

**Paul,**

**I feel like I wrote this forever ago,**

**and then I had to remind myself,**

**I'm just writing this story very fast.**

**So apologies if things start coming out "slower"**

**As I am currently on duty as a live in maid.**

**How kinky.**

**Call Ron!**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

_October 5_

Dinnertime was always fun for Hermione, especially since Harry and Ron preferred Ginny's cooking to theirs. Whenever Hermione could plan a giant meal to invite everyone over, she did. And tonight was one of those nights. Harry, Ron, Jarad, Courtney, and Anne were all invited. Draco was invited as well, but regretfully declined. Ginny and Hermione cooked all day, Ginny doing the important stuff and giving Hermione miniscule tasks. They worked well like that and Hermione ended up being able to clean between tasks, making the day very simple and easy.

Everyone arrived and had little appetizers while everything finished and everything was so lighthearted that Ginny could die happy. There were no Ginny and Harry jokes or stuff like that. Hermione was so preoccupied with Jarad and Courtney that Ginny talked to Harry and Ron before dinner without a single squeal of delight or anything from her.

Dinner was late, about 8:30 pm late, and by the time everyone got settled and eating it was 9:15 pm. Wine was served to everyone except a sulking Anne and Ginny felt elated at the easy conversation.

"So," Courtney said from down the table, looking to Ginny. "Are you dating anyone?" She looked to Harry who was sitting across from Ginny.

"Oh, no. I'm just going through life, working, not really looking to settle down." Ginny didn't know Courtney well so she didn't mind the question.

"Oh, I was under a different impression." She looked back to Harry and smiled a weak smiled before forking her salad angrily.

"You were mistaken then. But Hermione is dating Ron!" Courtney nodded.

"Yes, indeed. How long again?" She looked to Hermione and Ginny was glad to get her off her back.

"Oh, five years now?" Hermione looked to Ron who nodded happily. Ginny hoped he was going to propose soon, Hermione deserved it. Courtney raised an eyebrow and Ginny guessed she was thinking the same.

"What brought you two together?" Hermione's brows furrowed because she wanted to be honest with her friend but she couldn't give away much.

"We've known each other since we were eleven. It just kind of spiraled from there." Courtney smiled brightly.

"That's sweet and touching. I'm happy for you two. What about you, Harold?" Harry laughed and so did Ginny.

"Please, call me Harry. Hermione, Ron, and I have all been friends since we were eleven. I didn't proper meet Ginny until I was twelve." He smiled and Ginny shuddered at the mention, if hardly at all, of her first year at Hogwarts when Harry had to save her.

"And you have no interest in Ginny?" Anne piped up, earning a look from her mother.

"Ginny's brilliant, but we're just friends." Harry smiled apologetically at Ginny and she nodded.

"Oh, that's a load of rubbish." Hermione shook her head and downed the rest of her wine. "They're going to end up together, I tell you. It's just a matter of time."

"Hermione, can we please not talk about this now…" Harry warned but Hermione laughed like he was crazy.

"Please, you've had this sexual tension thing going on since like second year!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know," Ginny piped up, warranting a look from everyone at the table. "Harry and I are friends, Hermione, and we'd **both** like a nice night where we could just enjoy supper with our friends, old and new." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione," Ron touched her hand. "Let's just finish eating, we don't want to keep the Dunn's out so late, and then I'll stay over tonight and we can watch Zoolander. Gin's right, let's just drop all of this." Hermione nodded and they all finished eating with casual banter.

The Dunn's left knowing very little about Ginny and Harry except that there was a lot of speculation going on about their relationship which they seemed adamant about not having. But Jarad liked Harry while Courtney thought he was awful for not wanting Ginny. Courtney always wanted a happy ending and she thought she saw something in the way Harry looked at Ginny. But she told herself that everyone must see it because they've been told to look for it.

"You know," Ron turned to Harry who was putting on a coat. "You and Ginny wouldn't be a problem for me. That is, if you like her, mate. I don't want to push stuff like Hermione." Harry nodded and Hermione rounded the corner with Ginny on her arm.

"Well, well, Harry almost left without saying goodbye to Ginny! How tragic!" She pushed Ginny forward and she fell into Harry who caught her. "But this is so cute! Let me go get my camera!" Hermione ran off and Ron pushed the two friends out the door.

"Go, I'll hold her off. Just have fun. I know about your waffle house visits." Ron winked and Harry took Ginny's hand and ran with her to the car. It was barely twelve in the morning so they decided to go to a gas station and fart around first.

It was two o'clock in the morning and Ginny didn't think any other time would have been right for them to be pulling up to the Waffle House. It wasn't weird to her that Harry saved her from a potentially bad situation, and she wondered what Hermione would think of it. But she shoved that thought aside, and unbuckled her seatbelt to get out of the car. They walked in silently and sat at a booth, both taking a menu and not saying a word. It was peaceful and she liked that he didn't expect some grand gesture of a thank you from her. She would pay, though, of course she would. After all, he did get her away from all that rubbish.

"Hey y'all, what can I get you?" A normal person, Ginny thought, except she's too young to be working this late, she has to be.

"Coke and a waffle for me." Harry set the menu in the holder and looked at Ginny.

"Dr. Pepper, and if you don't have that Mr. Pibb is fine, and a waffle please." The waitress nodded and called out their order while she got their drinks.

"Copy cat." Harry teased and Ginny glared.

"You didn't let me go first, like a real gentleman would have, and I can assure you I would have ordered exactly the same." The waitress set their drinks down and Ginny began calmly sipping hers.

"Whatever you say, Gin. I'm just saying you _were_ going to get coke. I can read minds you know." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, Wonder Boy, how could I forget, you can do everything." He laughed and began fishing around in his pockets.

"What song do you want to hear?" He showed her his dollar, and she oddly felt like a little kid probably did getting daddy to play a song. But she didn't grow up with those types of memories so she was only guessing.

"I dunno, I'll go up there with you." He nodded his head and they both got up and made their way to the machine. They settled with Elvis and it started playing throughout the store.

Ginny could remember the time when they discovered the machine. A man simply got up and put the money in for his little girl who insisted he pick her up and she look at all the songs and pick. Harry thought it was fantastic and Ginny thought it was the best thing in the world. She simply loved muggle contraptions, and this one suited her just fine. Ever since then, they've made it a tradition, almost, to play at least one song every time they come in. It's peaceful for them.

They sat down and watched their meals being cooked by a big greasy dude they knew as 'Big D' and nothing else despite the fact that his name plate said Daniel. Their waffles were done quickly since they were the only ones in the diner and he cooked them just like they liked them. Ginny ate hers with no syrup, while Harry drowned his in syrup like Hermione does. Sometimes Ginny swore they were siblings, but pushed the thought away quickly every time and she wasn't sure why.

"So," Harry said with his mouth full, "anything you want to do after this?" Ginny forked her waffle and shook her head. "Gym?" Ginny laughed.

"You've been going there a lot lately, any reason?" Harry sipped his coke and looked at her incredulously.

"I like to work out a lot so girls have something good to look at…"

"Oh, I'm sure Waffle House is doing wonders for your figure then…" Harry threw his napkin at her and she ducked.

"I'd have you know, I look fabulous when I'm naked." Ginny chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Wonder Boy." He laughed at her.

"I really am sorry about Hermione… I can avoid being around you if you want… skip dinners…" Ginny shook her head.

"Don't, it's nothing we can't handle…" She smiled at him and figured now was the time to say thank you if she ever was, besides paying the bill. "Thanks, by the way, for getting me away from the house for the night…"

"Thank your brother... But I did technically drive you away because I'm so awesome…" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just accept a thank you like a normal person."

"Since when were you and I normal people who should act like normal do?" Ginny nodded, eating the last piece of her waffle… "Exactly…" They both finished and the waitress dropped off the receipt.

"I got this…" Ginny said, grabbing the receipt quickly and running to the cash register. Harry jumped up quickly and grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh no you don't, missy. Gentlemen always pay the check." Ginny was struggling to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge.

"Do gentlemen also manhandle their dates?" She kept pushing away from him but he just laughed.

"Oh, so this is a date?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at her and she scowled.

"Potter, you are so full of crap." He released her and grabbed the receipt from her hand and handed it and his credit card to the cashier. "I hate you." Ginny mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure thing, Weasley." He got the check and they walked out to the car. "Anywhere else, or do you just want to go home?"

"Home, Potter. I'm officially mad at you." He laughed and began driving her home. "So does this mean I'm no longer allowed to hand out Halloween candy at your house while our best friends go clubbing?" Ginny frowned.

"Forgot about that… Maybe I'll have forgiven you by then…"

"Okay, Gin." Harry pulled up to the curb outside her house and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I hope you've forgiven me by then… Night."

"Night, Harry. Thank you, again." She smiled at him and opened the car door to head to her house. She would miss him tonight, but she wouldn't tell anyone. She always missed him after he would drop her off on their Waffle House nights. She wished they would never end because she could finally get away from everything and just be friends with him without anyone looking into every little thing they did.

He would miss her too for the very same reason.

But they would never tell each other. Instead they would just return home and pretend to be okay with that.

But they never were.

* * *

**See, that wasn't so bad**

**Although you've already read it.**

**Here it is again.**

**Review because you love me?**


	6. In Which They Celebrate Halloween

**Paul,**

**What's football?**_  
_

**See what I did there?**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

_October 30_

"Miss Weasley," the voice made Ginny jump and she looked up to see Jacob. "Hey, Jacob, what's up?" He smile at her.

"I was trying to convince Hermione to come see the game I'm playing in tonight, and she won't budge. I know if you go, she'll go." Ginny shook her head at Hermione and smiled at Jacob.

"She was probably pulling your leg because we planned to go tonight anyways…" Jacob looked mad. "So, yes, I'll go and she'll go." He nodded.

"I'm so going to beat her up." Ginny laughed.

"I don't think that's allowed, Mr. Skywalker." Jacob laughed at down in the chair next to her desk.

"Coach Weasley might propose soon." Ginny eyeballed him.

"Really? When did he come to that revelation?"

"About a month ago. He's been really wishy washy about exact dates, but he said you and Miss Granger came up with some plan involving family and he might do it around then so everyone can properly celebrate. Let me guess, family from across the pond are coming over?" Ginny laughed.

"That's lovely, and you guessed correctly. Not Hermione's family, though, mine. And I swear, if I didn't live with Hermione myself I would have thought you did!" He laughed and smacked her desk.

"Well, I was just checking up on a few things. You may want to talk to Coach Weasley though, sorry I was the one to tell you." Ginny smiled at him because he was genuinely a sweet kid.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad someone did." He waved goodbye to her and she waved back, feeling emotion swell in her gut. She wouldn't talk to Ron about wedding plans on game day, but she needed to talk to him about it soon.

* * *

Fofkflkjlvnlmnvsdoh[odsfuehyf['sdijIlikecakepeuwhf[oeuhocygpaewurfuahs'fa;vufdu

* * *

Hermione and Ginny showed up to the game late despite attempting to leave early. Let's just say Jack wasn't too excited about getting in his crate… They found decent seats though, which surprised them because they basically taught at Football High School. It was ten minutes into the second quarter and they were down by seven. Defense was out on the field and that also meant Jacob. Hermione was instantly concerned but Ginny told her it would be fine and she should just stop.

Hermione didn't particularly care for sports and she still wished she was reading at home instead of watching the game. (Funny because you're reading about her watching the game.) Ginny loved football and she enjoyed talking about the game with Harry afterwards even more. Hermione would just nod her head and agree if she talked to it with her, and that was no fun. She loved the conversation so preferred talking to Harry about it.

The game progressed and the teams bounced continuously back and forth on who was winning. It was a good game, Ginny had to admit, and she was glad she came. Hermione just followed the players with her eyes, worried someone would get hurt.

But Ginny knew all would end well and that Hermione didn't need to worry about a thing.

They got down to the final three minutes and the game was intense. Interceptions. Fumbles. All that jazz, but somehow they pulled ahead and won by a point. Cheers erupted from the crowd and Hermione and Ginny jumped up and down and screamed. It was a great night and they ran down to the field to congratulate the players. Hermione ran to Ron first, jumping in his arms and kissing him. It was sweet in the "high school" sweethearts way.

Ginny saw Jacob and pull him into a hug.

"Good job tonight out there, Skywalker." He smiled at her.

"All in a day's work. Where's mom?" He only called Hermione mom when he was especially proud of himself and he wanted to tell her.

"With Coach, just go over there. Family reunited, all that jazz." He ran over there and grabbed both of them in a hug. When Hermione realized who it was she jumped into his arms, much like she did to Ron except without the kisses. Ginny wished to Merlin that Hermione would adopt that boy; Godric knows she loves him and he loves her like he was already their son.

Harry walked up to her with a lazy smile on his face.

"Well, that was intense." She breathed out, smiling at him, suddenly feeling a fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach. He ran his hands through his hair. He probably thought he needed a haircut but she liked it.

"Tell me about it… But hey, we won…" Excitement was palpable in the air all around her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Bet you can't wait for tomorrow night." She teased, knowing he hated Halloween.

"Well, only because I get to be with you." He winked at her and then turned to look at Hermione, Ron, and Jacob all talking animatedly.

"Shut up, Potter." She peered around him to see them all talking. "Where are his real parents?"

"I don't remember the last time they came to a game... probably never. But his parents are right there, he's talking to them." Ginny smiled and she knows how Harry feels about Jacob's situation. Harry thought it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. Jacob's parents were never around. Never came to a game, honors night, nothing. Harry said it's a shame because Jacob's a great kid. At least Jacob has Ron and Hermione, Ginny thought, and she's glad they have him.

"Let's take him out to eat with all of us." Ginny suggested and Harry nodded.

"I'll ask him. He doesn't live too far from us, so taking him home isn't a problem either."

"He doesn't have a car?"

"It broke down… Dad refuses to fix it." Ginny shook her head and they made their way over to the trio.

"Hey, Coach! Tonight's game was hell. Since when were they good?" Harry shook his head.

"Not a clue. But you played great, buddy, everyone did. Do you want to come out to dinner with us?" Suddenly Malfoy ran over to the group, panting.

"Did you say dinner, man? I'm starving!" Harry looked around to everyone, and suddenly felt like he was about to get touched inappropriately.

"Yeah, do you want to come?" Draco nodded furiously.

"I'm starving. So starving so…" He started panting with his tongue out and licking the back of his hand. Ginny should have worried, but she laughed instead.

"Yeah," Ron piped up, grabbing Hermione's waist. "Let's just go ahead and head out. Jacob we'll meet you at our car. Ginny, Harry, Malfoy, go ahead and get us all a table. We'll be a bit late." They all nodded and did as they were told, Harry uncomfortably walking with Draco's hand on his ass.

They all had dinner and talked casually, Jacob being the life of the party. Hermione and Ron dropped him off at his house and they all stayed at their house, including Draco.

"So, what are you doing for Halloween, Malfinator?" Ginny wondered and Malfoy's eyes lit up.

"Going trick or treating!" She smiled. Malfoy really must have suffered some brain damage or something.

"Fun!" Ginny squealed, being hushed by Harry. Hermione and Ron went to "bed" early… Yeah early so they could shag all night.

"What about you two? I heard you two shag all over the place, what's the most interesting one?" Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to be more subtle… Given that you shag all the time, do you have an…exotic place? Eh, was that better?" Ginny looked at Harry who was on the verge of tears from laughter.

"Oh, we don't-,"

"Don't deny it. The grape vine is always correct! Now, spill, you sassy little bitch!" Draco sat indian style and popped his hip out. It was the most hilarious thing she had ever seen him do.

"Oh, you know, on your desk… **during class**." Draco looked like he had been punched in the face.

"Bitch, don't you lie to me like that…" Ginny shook her head.

"Nope, no lie. We left a little spillage on there too. My bad." Draco looked taken aback.

"I thought that was my spillage! Oh Merlin, I licked it up too!" Ginny suddenly wanted to barf and Harry looked green too. "Well, silly geese, night time for meezies!" Draco frolicked up the stairs and Ginny started laughing.

"Strangest conversation of my life." Harry exclaimed, laying down on his side and looking up at Ginny.

"Tell me about it…" She ruffled his hair a bit. "I'm going to bed, Potter. I would watch your back about Malfoy. I think he's bicurious or something." Harry looked frightened.

"But mom! There are monsters out here, can I sleep in bed with you." Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"No, little Timmy, mommy wants to feed you to those monsters… Goodnight!" She ran into her room hearing a frightful goodnight called behind her.

She loved Harry.

* * *

Eefh;dofioimandracoisasexualdsjf'sdjf'oadj'

* * *

Night time came quickly and soon the house was empty save for Harry and Ginny. They sat on the couch and watched the lame horror films that they had going all night. They laughed more than they jumped, and the doorbell was what normally got them. They were dressed as sleepy 1 and sleepy 2, as they liked to call it, and they were told not to expect Hermione and Ron's presence before tomorrow.

Sometimes Ginny felt like Harry only stuck around because they would both be lonely if he didn't, but she shoved the thought away. She _wanted_ him to be around, and that felt weird even thinking it. But, as she inched closer and closer to him every time one of them got up to give out candy, she wondered what it would be like to be _with_ him.

As she was leaning in to smell him, okay that sounds creepy, but she loves the smell of him and she only gets it when she hugs him, but anyways, a loud knock came from the door. Harry got up quickly and opened the door cautiously.

"Trick or treat!" Screamed Malfoy who was dressed in his Slytherin robes. Harry held out the bucket of candy to him and he took greedily from it. "No one else will give me any damn candy! Thanks Pretty-boy Potter. Oh! I movie can I watch?" Draco ran in anyways and jumped on the couch next to Ginny. What a buzz kill.

"Malfoy, I really think you should go home." Harry kept running his hands through his hair, and suddenly Ginny wanted to do the same.

"Oh, Potter, you know you want me here!" Harry shook his head and Ginny laughed.

"Malfoy, you don't fit -,"

"That's what she said!" Ginny was laughing so hard she was crying at this point, and Harry just looked like he was about to burst.

"Out, Malfoy!" He screamed, and Draco got up like a scared dog with its tail between his legs. Malfoy flew out the door and hopefully to his house. "Damn, why did he get to come over here with us?"

"Because he got brain damaged, and we're the only ones that can tolerate him. Poor guy, watched his mom get killed right in front of his eyes and somehow saw Voldemort's penis. I feel bad for him." Harry nodded slowly and sat down very close to her. His leg brushed hers when he moved and she felt the urge to giggle.

Uh oh, this wasn't good.

* * *

**If you were here I would show you the picture that inspired that last little bit.**

**Anyway, no shame november next!**

**YIPPEE**

**Review?**


	7. In Which No Shame November Begins

_****_**Paul,**

**Lots of Romione in this one, mainly because...**

**Well, you'll see in the next chapter.**

**So I apologize for it.**

**But I have some Hinny planned.**

**AND SOME DRAMIONE!**

**But not in this story.**

**Hehe!**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

_November 4 (The BEST day in the world)_

"Guess what month it is!" Ginny called, running in to Hermione's room.

"Oh, I don't know, March?" Ginny glared at her and continued talking.

"No shame November!"

"I don't think that's its name. I mean, I know we're in America, but I don't think the names of the month change." Ginny rolled her eyes. She's had this tradition every year since they came here after mistaking 'No Shave November' for 'No Shame November.' She said they were practically the same thing and everyone has just gone along with it since.

"Shut up, skank. You know you're excited." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And what is it that I have shame over that I need to conquer during no shame November?" Ginny thought for a moment.

"That's the point of No Shame November! You don't **look** for something worth having no shame over, you **stumble** upon it…" Hermione nodded slowly.

"Ah, I see now. Well, when something comes up, I will certainly conquer it with no shame." Ginny smiled.

"Good, because so am I. Should I get Harry and Ron in on this?" Hermione shrugged.

"Sure, why not. You're thing, not mine." Ginny smiled.

"When are they coming over?"

"I feel like you're my kid right now."

Frown.

"I don't know; just tell them when they get here." Ginny nodded and got under the covers with Hermione to watch House with her.

The boys arrived three episodes later and Ginny forced Hermione to stay in her room while she talked to them privately.

"Ron, Harry, you know my no shame November, right?" Nods. "Okay, well, it's November and that means no shame. Just _do_ it if it presents itself to you." They laughed.

"What did Hermione say about this?" Ron wondered.

"I feel like we have this discussion every year, but this year is different guys! This year we have an engagement and what better time to do it then no sham November? Hermione said sure to no shame November, and she told me to tell you guys to do it because it's my tradition. So please, do this one for me?" They nodded.

"Sounds fun!" Harry clapped his hands together. "Where's Hermione?" Ginny pointed towards Hermione's bedroom. They all then proceeded to run in there and jump on her bed.

* * *

Efho;ejf;ojf;owjfkjwefkje;f;oicekhfwwhf;oc;kmqan;fjcnokdns;kaoaiwdoiwhmc;na;fnqeoirnck;qnknad

* * *

_November 16_

Ron ruffled his hair and approached the house without Harry, which wasn't normal, but the girls wouldn't pay it any mind.

He rang the doorbell and Ginny opened it with a surprised look on her face.

"Brothers aren't allowed, sorry." He stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture.

"Well, good thing I didn't come to see my pain in the ass sister. Instead, I have come to ask Hermione on a date!" Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "Just thought we should have one before everyone arrives tomorrow…" Ginny nodded and called for Hermione, who shrieked when she saw Ron. She was always happy to see him, and he felt the same way with her. It made him smile about how happy she got. That's a good sign, always is.

"What are you doing here?" Ron smiled at her and Ginny watched over Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, I am here to ask you on a date!" She shrieked again and smiled.

"Really? Where to? Oh," she hugged him. "This is so romantic!" He laughed and shook his head.

"Yes, really. I can't tell you where. And I'm just trying to get away, just me and you before the whole family get's here." She smiled widely at him. "Go get ready, and make it be nice." She furrowed her brow at him.

"But you're wearing what you always wear…" He laughed.

"I've got clothes, I just didn't want you to see and give away the surprise. What would you have thought if I walked over here in a suit?" Hermione shrugged.

"_I_," Ginny spoke, making herself be know again, "would have thought you were selling bibles." Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Shove off, whore." Ron growled, Hermione laughed.

"I've rubbed off on you too much." Ginny snorted.

"Yea, you rub on him way too much… ew just gross! I didn't want those images! That's my brother!" Ginny started knocking her head furiously to try and get it out.

"Then don't think about it, Merlin, you're my sister! I don't say that stuff about you and Harry!"

"We're saving the rubbing for marriage, Ginny, so stop!"

"Me and Harry aren't doing anything! We're not together how many times do I have to -,"

"You and Harry would be cute, I think -,"

"I was giving you an example of why you shouldn't be thinking of those kinds of-,"

"I don't want him so stop it or -,"

"I think you should go for it -,"

"Everyone stop!" Ron finally screamed, ending the random outburst of bickering. "Hermione, go get ready. Ginny, the cat's behind you." Ginny jumped up in the air and screamed, nearly slipping and falling in the process.

"Bastard." She grumbled, leaving the doorway and walking to her room.

"I'm going to get ready, Hermione. Take as long as you want." Hermione nodded and stood on her toes to kiss him quickly.

"Apologize to Ginny, she's your sister and I don't want there to be any anger between you two, especially with your family coming in." He nodded quickly.

"Just go, it's getting late." Hermione nodded and went to her room, Ron headed up the stairs to change quickly with the suit he left up there a few days ago. After he was done he headed down the stairs to knock on Ginny's door.

"If you're Ron, go away. If you're Hermione, you go away too." He sighed and knocked again. "I said go away!"

"Ginny, stop pouting and come out here!" She didn't move. "Come on, I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted the arguing to stop."

"You know I hate that damn cat… That was uncalled for…" She still didn't move and he knew she was sitting in her bed and wrapped up in the blanket mom had gotten for her when she was born.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Finally he heard movement and she opened the door to glare at him.

"This doesn't mean I've accepted your apology."

"But it means you're starting to." She rolled her eyes.

"Can I come in?" She moved out of the doorway and he sat at the edge of her bed.

"What's important?" He smiled.

"Act genuinely surprised when _she _tells you that I proposed to her tonight." Ginny jumped straight up in the air and squealed.

"No freaking way! You're lying!" He pulled the ring out of his pocket and she squealed again. It was exactly what Hermione wanted and she didn't even help him pick it out.

"Yupp, it's happening tonight. You think she'll say yes?" Ginny looked at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding? Of course she'll say yes!" She was smiling so widely he thought her face would split in half. They talked for awhile about nothing really, although Ginny wanted to know how he would do it, until Hermione knocked on the door. Upon opening it, Ron's jaw dropped. She was probably the most beautiful he had ever seen her and it was breath taking.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Ginny nodded her head.

"Thank you, you look spiffing yourself."

"That's not a word!" Ginny called and Ron shot her a warning look. "Doesn't matter though because you look hot! Have fun tonight you too! Don't stay out too late! Have to get my parents from the airport in the morning!" Ron waved at her and took Hermione's hand in his. He opened her car door for her and she jumped in, her blue dress pooling around her ankles.

"Where did you get that dress?" Ron asked as he buckled his seatbelt and pulled away from the curb.

"Mum gave it to me last Christmas. Said to wear it if I was told to look nice. Where are we going?" She looked out the window, but they hadn't even left the neighborhood yet.

"It'll be a surprise. Just sit back and relax, love." She sighed and turned on some music that he just ignored. This was her night, and he wanted the memory to be perfect for her. No fighting, nothing.

They arrived at her favorite restaurant and she jumped up and down.

"No way, no way, honey! This is the best!" He smiled at her and kissed her quickly.

They ate dinner and talked, the ring burning a hole in his pocket the entire time. But the placement wasn't right. He knew she didn't want it to be around other people so he waited. Next they drove to the parking lot of the mall near them. He remembered the first night they did this and it was like magic that the rain started pouring down on their car just like that first night. Had that been on the forecast? He wasn't sure.

"This is surreal. I know it wasn't a first date, but laying here like this with you under all this rain is like magic to me. This is so perfect, honey, thank you for taking me out." She smiled at him and it was like the ring singed a hole right through his pocket. Now was the time.

"I know I'm not perfect, but I know that we are, Hermione. I love you, and I know I don't say it enough, but I really really do love you with all my heart. I'm no poet; I don't know the perfect thing to say in this moment other than that and that I want to spend forever with you." He ran his hands through his hair and reached in his pocket to pull out the ring. "Will you marry me?" Hermione stared at the ring and then looked up to him. His heart was beating erratically and he felt the blood rushing in his ears. He wasn't quite sure why he was so scared, but it could be the whole putting your heart on the line and asking someone to be with you forever.

She looked deep into his eyes and he noticed hers were watery, but not to the point of actual tears.

"Really?" She whispered, looking back down at the ring. She moved her hand towards it but pulled it back to her chest as if it was all a dream.

"Yes," he laughed, but it was a nervous laughter and she smiled the widest he'd ever seen her smile.

"Yes, Ron, oh Merlin, yes I will marry you!" He put the ring hastily on her finger and kissed her with as much feeling as he could. "I love you," she muttered through her excitement and she jumped to his lap.

They were the happiest they had ever been.

* * *

**So the little ;dfa;jf;djkf that's how I actually type when I want a break in my text but I'm too lazy to do something else.**

**And now it's even more of a symbol for my laziness cause I don't even take it out now.**

**Oh well.**

**And for anyone who cares about this story,**

**Reviews are going to become spotty because I'm doing a challenge thing**

**And it's due by September 10th**

**So i'm going to be working my butt off on that!**

**But hopefully I'll be able to work on this too!**

**Review because I'm sexy?**


	8. In Which They Celebrate Thanksgiving

**Paul and Chloe (can I call you that?),**

**I would just like to make it a point that I find it sick,**

**Absolutely sickening that I was able to write this chapter while watching _A Walk to Remember_.**

**I mean I was literally _crying_ while writing it.**

**Sorry for the unfunny intro.**

**So here's some M stuff.**

**Happy reading. :D**

* * *

_November 17_

Hermione and Ginny took their car and Harry's to go pick up the Weasley family. Hermione drove with her left hand heavy and a smile on her face. Ginny drove anxiously because she wasn't good at driving. She felt like she was being watched by a cat or something the whole time she was driving.

The airport was full of hustle and bustle and the girls laughed and giggled their way through it; Hermione, being the more experienced of the two in and airport setting, led the way confidently. They only had to wait in the terminal half an hour, which wasn't bad because they people watched the entire time.

When they saw the first of the red haired clan come out of the door that led to the plane smiles graced their faces. Arthur looked at everything with wonder, Molly looked motherly, Fred and George looked like they were scheming, Fleur looked frightened, and Bill looked... well, like Bill always does, bored.

"Mom!" Ginny squealed, running to hug her busty mother. They were smiling and happy. Arthur approached Hermione and threw an arm around her in an awkward, but loving hug.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Weasley." Hermione smiled at him and he nodded his head at her. She immediately regretted wearing her engagement ring because they wanted to announce it officially to the family during their Thankgiving dinner. She stuffed it in her pocket and discarded it quickly.

"Oh, you little fire crotch, how could you ignore your favorite brothers!" Fred and George snatched Ginny from their mothers grasp and took her quickly into their arms. She was laughing with delight while Hermione hugged Bill and Fleur quickly. "And you," they turned to Hermione and her eyes widened with horror. "Our bushy haired skank!" They enveloped her quickly while Ginny hugged the rest of her family.

"Okay, okay!" Hermione smiled, bringing everyone's attention on her. "We need to go get your baggage and head on home!" Molly smiled at her and hugged her before rallying up the troops and following suit behind Hermione's bushy head.

* * *

That night, after everyone had dinner and settled into their respective rooms, all the kids (George, Fred, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron) sat in Harry and Ron's living room. Despite both Harry and Hermione's houses have three bedrooms, they all felt they should leave the extra room open at Hermione and Ginny's house in case Charlie made it last minute.

"So, how have you guys been?" George wondered, looking at the four United States residents. They all responded they were fine, and he even caught the smile shared between Ron and Hermione.

"So," Fred piped up, "are you dating someone Gin?" Ginny shook her head and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny and Harry, you see belong together." There came a groan from Ginny and Harry in the same moment and Hermione thrust her hand toward them. "See, sexual noises just thinking about it." George, Fred, and Ron all made gagging noises instantly.

"They don't look like they're meant to be together. I mean, if anything, they look repulsed at the _idea_." Fred reasoned, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no." Hermione shook her head. "You see, her blood smells so good to him, and all he wants to do is eat her. So Harry thinks he **must** stay away from her or else. And she's attracted to him, for some unknown reason." Hermione stopped for a moment as if she was in deep thought. "Maybe it's the mane he calls hair. It's so majestic, but I digress. They are meant to be together in some sick twisted way." Harry and Ginny both glared at her, saying at the same time:

"This is not Twilight!" Hermione and Ron started laughing while Fred and George looked confused.

"What is-" George started to ask but Ron shook his head.

"Just forget about it," Ron laughed.

"Question!" Fred raised his hand quickly, turning everyone's attention on him. "Is this 'Thanksgiving' a holiday here?" Everyone, even George, nodded their heads. "Are their any other holidays you guys celebrate?" Ginny started laughing and nodded her head.

"Well, in this particular house, and by house I mean between us four, we do 'No Shame November.'" Fred cocked his head to the side at her and she laughed. "It's where you do stuff with **no shame!** Like if a situation arises that normally you would opt out on, you do it!" Fred and George nodded their heads slowly, approving.

"But," George spoke up, "what if you already do whatever you want and you don't opt out on anything because that is such a waste?" Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all laughed and shook their heads at the boys.

"Well, then, you and No Shame November should get along fine." They all started laughing and stayed up for the rest of the night just catching up.

* * *

_November 22: Thanksgiving Day_

Hermione and Ginny felt comfortable in the kitchen with a watchful Molly sitting at the breakfast table. Fleur had gone out with Ron in search of a much needed wine while Harry entertained the rest of the guys in the living room.

"I really can just take my wand out and-"

"Molly," Hermione smiled. "We really don't need help. Doing this without magic is something we really want to do." Ginny nodded and continued making putting everything together that Hermione had prepared.

"Alright, dears, but if you need anything..." Ginny smiled at her mom.

"uom, we've done good with no magic. Sure it was hard at first, but Harry and Hermione are used to cooking without magic so it worked out fine." Hermione nodded.

"Molly, Ginny learned really fast. She's better than me!" Molly laughed.

"Oh, alright. I'm glad you guys are learning. I'm so dependent on magic that I don't know what I'd do without it." The girls smiled at her and continued cooking in silence for a minute. "I'm going to have to excuse myself. I just have a feeling leaving all those boys in there alone isn't such a bright idea.

"Okay, mum, we'll call you in here if we need anything." Molly smiled at them and left them alone in the kitchen to their work.

"I freaking love your mom." Ginny laughed.

"Well, she's quite the best. But I'm glad she excused herself. cooking under the watchful eye of Molly Weasley sucks."

"I know what else sucks."

"Uh, that's gross, you and Ron should -"

"Who ever said that it was me and Ron doing the sucking?" Ginny squealed and popped her with the spoon.

"You are so sick!" Hermoine started laughing when Harry opened the door to the kitchen.

"Who was screaming?" He looked genuinely worried and it made Hermione laugh even more.

"Sorry," Ginny said bashfully, knowing Harry would want to know what was being said. "That was me. I slipped." Harry nodded his head up and down slowly.

"Oh, okay, be careful next time. And," He stopped halfway through the doorway before coming back their way. "What were you two talking about? I mean, I get it, best friends giggle and cut up, but it sounded like Hermione was going to die from laughter." Hermione started laughing again and Ginny rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh something to do with me and you and it was naughty. Like always." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Hermione choked out between laughs before she sighed and continued. "But really, it was about her eating you up!" Harry reeled.

"I am a human, not a sandwich!" Hermione and Ginny laughed and he rolled his eyes. "I'm out of here you sexual deviants." They laughed as he exited the room.

"So, Hermi, when are you gonna tell everyone about the rock?" Ginny had been pretty worried about Hermione and Ron having kept it a secret for so long, or at least long for the Weasley clan to not know something so big.

"Tonight at dinner. Ron's gonna tell them." She smiled at Ginny and she nodded her head. She knew Molly would approve.

"Do your parents know?" She felt like she had waited too long to ask this, then again she hadn't been alone with her best friend much since it actually happened.

"He asked my mum and my papa." Hermione was definitely smiling at this because that was all she ever wanted was for the guy to ask for permission and for her to wait until marriage to have sex. So far they had accomplished both.

"Good, because I didn't want to have to beat him up." Hermione had to laugh even though she knew Ginny wasn't joking.

"Hey, Gin..."

"Yea?"

"Remember, if something arises, just don't back down from it, okay? Because, you just never know if it will arise again." Ginny shrugged.

"No Shame November, right?" Hermione nodded.

"Hakuna Matata." They both smiled at each other and continued to sing the song.

* * *

_Dinner Snippet_

Ron gathered everyone's attention half way through the meal, which wasn't something you just did in the middle of a Weasley dinner.

"Okay, I've got some news." Hermione's palms instantly started sweating and Ron looked at her with a brief smile.

"Well," Arthur spoke from the head of the table. "Don't keep us waiting." Ron stood up and smiled at everyone.

"Hermione and I... Well..."

"You aren't pregnant, dear?" Molly choked out and Hermione laughed.

"Name it after me!" George called.

"No, me, even if it's a girl." Fred yelled and Hermione started snorting she was laughing so hard, exposing her no longer bare ring finger. There was an intake of breath from Fleur.

"Oi, ze girl is engaged!" Fleur exclaimed causing Molly to look at Hermione's hand and smile brightly.

"Well," Ron said, aggravated, "that's what I was trying to tell you lot." Everyone started clapping and ordered to see the ring. Chaos was the only word Hermione could use to describe it. But it was happy chaos.

Really.

* * *

_Later that night_

Charlie had arrived shortly after the engagement announcement and he was gutted that he missed it. After dinner was over and everything was cleaned up the whole clan was exhausted and went to their respective houses and beds.

"Harry," Ginny whispered through the room. Sharing a bed with Harry wasn't bad, instead it was very pleasant. And the bed wasn't small enough that it could warrant any naughty touching while they slept, but just knowing one of the mot powerful wizards you could meet at the current time was sleeping in the same bed as her made her feel undeniably safe.

"Yes?" He whispered back. She knew he had been awake.

"What if I don't get that?" She had her back to him, and he was the same with her, but she could feel him turn over to look at her. She stayed where she was.

"Don't get what?" Ginny huffed. She hated sentimental conversations, especially with boys. But Harry of all people would understand her plight.

"What Ron and Hermione have. What Bill and Fleur have. What my mom and dad have." The pregnant silence that consumed them both after her list was deafening.

"You can, and you will." He moved closer to her but she still didn't want to turn over.

"Nobody wants me, Harry. Those hott guys at work don't want to flirt with me, and here I am spending the holidays inherently alone." She didn't mean to sound so whiny, but she also knew that if she talked to Hermione about this... well, she might not understand.

"You're not alone." Harry's breath hit the back of her neck and she breathed heavily. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath.

"I feel like it, though." Harry breathed out again and she felt his hand touch her hip and rub comforting circles with his thumb.

"I feel just like you do, Ginny." She turned on her back so she could look up at his face. His hand immediately moved to the other side of her hip to draw circles.

"I'm sorry." She was sorry for a lot of things and she suddenly felt bad about complaining. Harry didn't have a family. No parents, no siblings, and no one that would claim him as a relative. Harry was more alone than she was. She moved a hesitant hand up to his face, smoothing out his cheek with her thumb. "I know you hate hearing it, but I am."

"I'll be alright, you know me." He breathed a laugh and she felt it dance across her face. She smiled then, and, whether or not he could see it, it was for him. "You're beautiful, you know." Caught off guard, she breathed in quickly.

"Harry, I don't -"

"No, Gin, you really are. I just thought I would let you know." She smiled again, and her other hand moved to his arm that was still circling her thigh.

"Thank you, Harry Potter." He laughed quickly and she felt him move. Suddenly she felt the lightest touch on her lips but it stayed light and airy. She found she wanted more, thinking No Shame November as she moved the hand that was on his face to the back of his head. Boldly she pulled his head closer to her, giving him permission to kiss her deeper.

He responded by grasping onto her hip and pulling her closer towards him. She enthusiastically pulled back at him, reveling in the best kiss she had ever gotten. Soon she was prying his mouth open with her own and gently exploring with her tongue. She moved one hand to his well toned back and she clawed and grabbed at it ***and this is where I pulled up tumblr and abandoned the chapter for like half a century* **pulling up his shirt in the process. Getting carried away with herself, she pulled his shirt off quickly, breaking the kiss for a mere second before they were attacking each other again. She ventured that this was what patience tasted like, blissful and infinite. She was glad she was patient with this, because now she felt like she could do this forever.

He moved his thumb upwards now and she could feel his thumb on her skin, on her stomach.

"May I?" He asks as he pulls away and she nodded, biting her lip. She hadn't particularly done anything other than a good snog, so she felt completely childish and new. He was slow with pulling her shirt up and she could feel it more ever centimeter up her her torso until he pulled it free of her body. She was suddenly glad she liked to wear sports bras to bed. She kept up with the slowness and pulled him back onto her, feeling for the first time his bare torso on her almost bare one.

His hands roamed up and down her sides as he kissed her sweetly, and her hands reached for every inch of his back she could reach. She felt like this was a common reaction to teenage lovers and not twenty-two year olds, but she didn't care. She dipped and explored until he reached the hemline of her pants and moved his lips to her ear.

"May I?" He whispered, and she wasn't sure what he was necessarily asking for. But she trusted him so she nodded.

He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants as he slowly kissed his way down the front of her body. He didn't linger on her breasts like she thought he would, even though they were covered up. But he has always known her insecurity with them, so that's probably why. As he pulled her shorts down and off her legs, he kissed the top of her panties and moved back to her stomach instantly. She watched him and then shut her eyes, afraid he would see her staring at him. But then she peeked again and he was looking at her.

He moved quickly back up to her face and smiled at her, the moonlight finally streaming into the room enough where they could see each other in the pale light.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and he kissed her lips softly. She moved her hands to his torso then, feeling the ridges of his muscles until she felt his sweat pants.

"May I?" She whispered and he laughed at her using his words and he nodded. She hooked her thumbs on the side of them and pushed them as far as she could go, using her feet to push them off all the way.

He kissed her again, using his hand to angle her face that made it a deep and passionate kiss.

"Do you still feel alone?" He whispered.

"I'm with you right now, aren't I?" She whispered back, putting her arms over his neck. He moved them over on their sides, limbs wrapped lazily around each other.

"Can we sleep like this tonight?" He ventured and she nodded. But she knew in the morning this would have to end. She knew they were just lonely and it was the holidays.

"But -" she hated that she started the sentence less than when he finished it.

"I know," he whispered back, the feeling of hurt prominent in his voice. "I know, this can't and didn't happen. I understand, Gin." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're not alone, Harry Potter." She whispered, feeling as if she had just wounded him.

"I know, Ginny Weasley, I'm with you."

And then they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Okay so it wasn't M rated**

**More like T**

**With adorableness on the side**

**And I get it, Paul,**

**You're totally up for angry stuff.**

**But you got to admit that that was cute.**

**Review?**


	9. In Which they Celebrate Christmas!

**Paul,**

**Putting a top thing on this chapter has been difficult and I have to pee**

**NO TIME FOR ANYTHING!**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

_December 14_

Jack was barking loudly and woke the whole house up. Harry grumbled from the couch, Ginny rubbed her eyes angrily coming out of her room, and Hermione and Ron just stared bleary-eyed at the dog in the kitchen. Jack continued to bark at the refrigerator and Ginny was the first to walk up to him and spank him.

"Can it, Jack!" The dog's ego looked permanently scarred as he ran away from the kitchen with his tail between his legs.

"Good job, Paul, you made our dog piss himself." Ginny rolled her eyes at her.

"Shove off, Herm-eye-one. At least I don't look like I have a dead rodent on my head." Hermione squinted her eyes at her.

"At least I don't look like freaking carrot top." Ron looked at Hermione with disappointment and she grabbed his hand. "Honey, I didn't mean to -" Ron waved his hand at her.

"It's four in the morning, let's just go to bed." Ron muttered and led Hermione back to their room. Harry stood erect from his lean on the wall and rolled his shoulders.

"So what do you think Jack was barking at?" Harry wondered as he approached Ginny who was making coffee.

"He's a wackjob, but I have never seen him act like _that_ before." Harry walked over to the fridge and inspected it.

"Nothing, I see nothing." He looked back at Ginny who was already sipping down her coffee. "You are the only person I know who drinks coffee in the middle of the night." She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"It's not even real coffee and it tastes good, so why not?" Harry shrugged back.

"Good point." He walked up to her and placed his hand on her arm and rubbed it with his thumb. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before yanking her arm away.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Harry got closer to her and pulled her lips to his heavily. She pushed back against his chest and broke away. Harry growled at her.

"Kiss me like you did." He ordered and she shook her head, putting her coffee on the counter.

"Harry, I told you that didn't happen and we were to act like it never should." He huffed.

"If I recall correctly _I_ said that and all you said was that you were sorry." She looked down and failed to admit that he was right. She picked up her coffee and began to walk into her room quickly, but he followed. She set down her coffee on her dresser and turned angrily towards him as he shut the door behind himself.

"Harry, I don't... I don't feel that way about you." She was a liar, and they both knew it.

"Bullshit, that is bullshit and you know it." She swallowed hard and he approached her, slamming his lips into hers, but she pulled away again. She did feel something, but a relationship with Harry wasn't the answer. He couldn't want her. They were just lonely being around all those couples. Now, well, now she couldn't tell you why he had followed her into her room, but she could tell you that he didn't want her, not like she wanted him.

"Harry, I - I don't feel _anything_ for you." He looked angrily at her and she backed up until her back was firmly on the wall. Suddenly he was pressed up against her, his erection was clearly there, and his nose was tracing the outline of her jaw. She closed her eyes, momentarily so wrapped up in him that she couldn't even rationalize herself out of this sudden intimacy. One of his hands ran down her side, over her hip, and to the back of her leg, holding her leg up by the knee.

"Your heart is racing," he whispered in her ear, "and you're breathing really hard, why?" She bit her lip and tried to calm herself. "Tell me," he ordered.

"Because you scared me." Lie.

"You've got goosebumps from where my hands touched you, why?" She tried to think but her heart started hammering again. "You can't think clearly, why?" He asked after a moment of her silence and then he started kissing her jaw line. Then the corner of her mouth. Then his mouth claimed hers and she kissed him back with fervor. He pulled away after a moment and he looked at her. "You kissed me back, Ginny, why?" She shook her head at him.

"Harry, I don't. Just accept -" His mouth cut her off again and her hands grabbed for anything, his shirt, anything as his hips started moving around and his erection rubbed on her.

"Answer my questions," he whispered in her ear after pulling his mouth off hers.

"I don't feel anything for you." She said defiantly despite heat building up in her core.

"You do, Ginny!" He was suddenly yelling and she winced. "You feel something for me and you're too damn scared to admit it!" She shook her head and he kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away and laying his hand on her heart. "Your heart is telling me a different story." She closed her eyes and she was barely even whispering the next moment:

"I don't... I don't like feeling things for you, Harry." He kissed her cheek and then her mouth.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered against her lips.

"Promise?" She hated asking, hated giving in, but he was so hard to resist.

"Promise." Then he was kissing her deeply against the wall, holding her bum firmly in his hands. He picked her up then, and although Ginny didn't really _know_ what to do she just kind of _guessed_ and Harry responded happily. He brought them over to the bed and laid her down. He took off his shirt before joining her again, kissing her deeply an slowly this time.

**Side note to Paul: After the birth of my obsession with One Direction, every time I type Harry... I'm picturing Harry Styles... How did my vision of Harry go from huge, scary looking guy to ****_Harry Styles... _****I'm disappointed with myself.**

He confidently ran his hands down her side, sliding off her shirt in one careful swoop. She wasn't too self conscious like she thought she would be, but maybe it had something to do with the little word that she was hanging onto right now. _Promise_. She hated that word. Detested it because when it came out of people's mouths it was normally weighted down by uncertainty. But coming out of Harry's mouth, it sounded confident and solid. She liked how the word sounded coming out of his mouth almost as much as she liked his mouth on hers.

His mouth slid down her body this time, and she realized too late that it was his tongue enticing her body to become so heated she wasn't sure if it was natural. He moved down to her shorts again, pulling them down quickly with his hands and throwing them over his shoulder. He came back up to her and kissed her quickly before propping himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." He looked off and this was the least confident she figured she had ever seen him.

"Ha - Harry, you aren't... I'm fine..." He looked at her deep in the eyes and swallowed.

"This is the first time, well second time, you've ever gotten _this_ far, isn't it?" She felt embarrassed suddenly. She was twenty two years old and she hadn't even gone past snogging. I bet she looked like an idiot to Harry... She regretted her opening her mouth because she gave herself away. And now she looked pathetic. "Because," Harry blurted out, noting the worry in her eyes, "if it is, I don't want to rush anything with you. I want everything to be..._perfect_." She froze under him. Was he really going to want to move onto sex this soon?

"Harry, I - I don't think having s -," he put a finger on her mouth.

"Ginny, I don't mean that... I meant the whole experience... just anything leading up to that... if you want to..." Ginny blushed furiously under him and her heart went even faster than it was going before he asked. She leaned up a bit on her elbows and kissed him softly, putting her weight on one elbow so she could pull him down with her other arm. He held her face with one hand and kissed her deeply, letting his other hand explore down her body. He praised her breasts for a minute and she wasn't self conscious about their size. In fact, he treated them as if they were the best pair he had ever touched before.

It felt great, almost liberating for Ginny to have a man touching her like this. She felt wanted without feeling like an outright whore for exploring these joys without a proper boyfriend. But it almost felt _right_ that it would be Harry exploring her body and not some American guy she met on the road. No, Harry had been there for her worse, hell he saved her from it, and he was always around for her best. As far as she could tell, Harry knew her better than she probably even knew, and she knew him just the same.

Then she felt it, his erection again, pressing against her thigh. The fact that she could do that to him without really doing much made her acquire a _very_ satisfied smile. And, because Harry Potter knows everything when it comes to sexual intentions, he started rocking his hips against hers so she could feel it through his trousers.

Suddenly she gasped and moaned, grabbing onto his shirt when a loud crash came from the kitchen.

"Shit," Harry almost screamed, kissing Ginny quickly and sliding off of her. He winked at her before slipping quickly out of her room to go survey the damage.

Ginny couldn't handle not knowing so she slid into his shirt and her shorts before slipping out of the door. The scene in front of her was definitely one riddelled**(I spelled it like that on purpose)**with so much confusion that she couldn't help but laugh. Draco Malfoy was currently hanging from their refrigerator and a pot was lying on the floor beneath him.

"Well," he smiled whilst dangling upside down. "Fancy seeing you two coming out of the same room." Ginny could see the muscles tensing in Harry's back and she wanted to pounce on him immediately.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry stared at him intensely.

"Hanging around..." Ginny started laughing hard enough to bring tears and Malfoy seemed happy with the response. "But really, Potter, you sassy bitch you, come get me _down_." Harry approached him cautiously, afraid this was a ploy to grab his penis. He grabbed Draco's legs and pulled him down from the fridge, setting him down by the head. "Ow, you dirty slut bag, be careful! I spent like an hour on my hair!" (It should be noted that although Draco was brain damaged, the damage made him assume he is always a child.) Ginny snorted with laughter and Harry glared at her.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Harry adjusted his glasses on his nose and stared at Draco who was still on the floor admiring Harry's still erect...member.

"Wish you bitches Happy Christmas of course!" Harry's eyes honed in on Draco suspiciously.

"It's December the fourteenth. Christmas ins't for another _ten days_." Draco looked stunned by the news, and then he looked impossibly sad.

"Sorry, mate. I was just hoping for a Christmas with actual people this year. I even brought tiny presents." Draco reached in his pocket and deposited four tiny presents. Ginny approached, sat on the floor, and almost hugged the life out of the man. She may have not enjoyed Christmas much, but she figured they could all (all including the Dunn's as well) come over on Christmas Eve and open presents from each other.

"Well, Draco," she whispered in his ear, "in ten days, come over properly dressed at a proper hour and we'll have a Christmas Eve dinner party. Okay?" Draco nodded.

"Can I stay over tonight?" Ginny nodded and pointed him to the stairs. He bounded up them quickly and Harry pulled her up.

"Talk about a buzz kill." He murmured, kissing her until she pulled away.

"I'm tired, Harry, and obviously Ron and Hermione are as well because they literally just slept through that whole thing..." Harry laughed and hugged her.

"Goodnight, Miss Weasley." He murmured in her hair.

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter." She murmured into his shoulder before she kissed his shoulder and left for bed.

* * *

_December 24_

Malfoy came first, dropping off seven decent sized presents underneath the tree Hermione and Ginny had bought and decorated four days before. He sat and talked to Harry and Ron while the girls cooked, which made the boys uncomfortable, but they sucked it up. Courtney, Jarad, and Anne all showed up with two presents each, which confused Ginny but she brushed it off. They weren't supposed to open presents until after dinner anyhow. Each person got two presents from the group of four friends. Harry and Ron got one for each person, Hermione and Ginny got another. They thought it would be appropriate that way.

The dinner wasn't too extravagant, but they did the best they could.

They all settled down at the table fifteen minutes after the Dunn's arrived, and all went very well. The Dunn's loved Draco, while Anne just looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. She had Harry, Hermione, and Draco as teachers, so it was weird sitting at a table with them on Christmas eve. Her baby belly was becoming visible through her t-shirt and Hermione looked nervously at it. She did oppose, but it made her nervous for the teenage girl.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's great to finally see you out of dark sessions." Ginny looked quizzically at Courtney.

"Well, dark sessions have really helped me. Four years ago you could have counted me out of this place." Courtney and Jarad nodded.

"Is it true you saw Harry and Ginny coming from the same bedroom the other night when you came here?" Ginny started choking on her food and Ginny glared at the woman.

"Oh, indeed." Draco stated matter of factly. Hermione looked at Ginny and motioned for her to meet her in the kitchen.

"Hermione," Ginny said nervously. "We've got to get that dessert started..." Hermione nodded curtly and they excused themselves from the table. As soon as the door shut behind Hermione she glared at Ginny.

"We kissed, that's it." Ginny spat out, annoyed with Hermione's blazingly hot stare.

"And _why_ didn't you tell me?" Ginny couldn't honestly give her a real answer.

"Because it was just... fun I guess. We were lonely and it was November..." Hermione crossed her arms and snorted.

"Someone took no Shame November too seriously." Ginny pinched her arm and Hermione glared. "Well are you guys like a couple now?" Ginny shook her head.

"We're just friends, Hermione. Friends who were bored and lonely. Don't look into it..." Hermione got close to her ear.

"You didn't... go all the way, did you?" Ginny laughed.

"Really, Hermione? Snog, I've only snogged guys. Swear." They stuck their middle fingers out and wrapped them around each other, cementing the swears.

"Fine, let's go break the news that there will be no pudding." Ginny laughed.

"Luna wold be so upset." Hermione nodded.

"Thank Merlin she doesn't know." Ginny laughed as they walked into the dining room.

The presents were fantastic and Ginny actually enjoyed Christmas this year. This was the first year she celebrated it with more than two friends and her brother in five years.

The Dunn's got her a book on 'How to Get the Guy,' which made her genuinely laugh, especially when Hermione stated she _almost_ got that for her. They also bought Jack a new chew toy, explaining their two gifts each deal. Which was very kind of them, which Ginny and Hermione made it well known to them.

Hermione got her a superhero t-shirt since she found happiness in them.

Ron got her new sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt with a note saying, "Cover yourself up more." She laughed really hard and hugged him.

Draco got her sexy lingerie which made her blush and stuff it back in the packaging. But Draco winked at her then looked towards Harry quickly. She was blood red at this point. And so was Ron.

Harry got her a waffle house pin, and a new satchel with a Gryffindor and 'Potter Stinks' pin already on it. She smiled at him and he lazily smiled back. She liked that smile the best. It was genuine in a way she couldn't describe. But he could win her heart over with that smile, and that scared her immensely.

The night was great and it was well after 12 when they were ushering everyone out the door, well at least, only the Dunn's.

"Thank you for coming!" Ginny screamed after them.

"That's what she said... to Potter!" Draco screamed behind her, causing her to turn and glare at him while Hermione laughed her head off. She guessed she was going to have to get used to that now that the cat was out of the bag. She cringed in that moment.

Damn she hated cats.

* * *

**It's just a little blah blah blah mixed in with some build up build up, buzz kill.**

**Damn Draco!**

**But alas, you have a chapter none the less.**

**P.S.: Jacob's Christmas is next chapter.**

**Which is just 3**

**anywho,**

**hope you enjoyed.**

**Review because I'm tired and I stayed up trying to finish this fot you**

**(I couldn't spell for so I just left it like that)**

**REVIEW!**


	10. In Which They Have Christmas 2

**Paul,**

**I worked my little tooshie off on this**

**and I don't even remember half of it.**

**I tried to bring humor back.**

**I really did.**

**ha**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

_December 27_

"Okay!" Hermione screamed through the whole house since everyone was over, including Draco. "Everyone wake up! Today is a special day and I need all my lovelies to be fresh and awake!" Ginny stumbled into the kitchen, not looking happy, Harry looked ready to kill as he approached from the living room, Ron smiled gingerly at her before plopping down on a chair, and Draco all but fucking pranced into the room.

"Bitch, you woke me the fuck up!" Draco did the z formation snap, causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

"Really," Ginny groaned, "must you use such foul language this early in the morning, Draco?" Draco rolled his head until he got to her.

"Oh, girl, you haven't even heard my foul language, okay?" Hermione smiled and Ginny growled at Draco.

"Okay, well!" Hermione brought all eyes back to her. "Today is a super important day because it's Jacob's Christmas!" Harry eyed her.

"Why didn't he just come over Christmas Eve?" Hermione smiled widely at him.

"Because he was with Colbie's family. Anyway! We must all be prepared because tonight we dine in -,"

"Hell?" Ginny muttered and Hermione looked at her like she was crazy.

"No. Luxury, Ginny, we're dining in luxury." Ginny stifled a laugh but was hushed by Draco. "But we all have different things we should focus on before he gets here. Such as Harry and Ginny, since you guys are **basically** having sex now, you two are to go get presents for Jacob. Ron and I will hold down the fort and cook. And Draco can watch Jack…" Hermione smiled at her seemingly perfect plan except…

"John, do you realize you can't cook?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny.

"Paul, Paul, Paul, oh, Paully, of **course** I can cook if I set my mind to it. Anyway, daylights burning. Everyone, go!" Everyone rolled their eyes and went to where they were supposed to go without question.

Later. (I imagine the Spongebob guy saying it.)

***Honestly, the stuff before all of this I wrote before falling asleep while on my laptop. Then I went all day without touching it until this very moment. And I feel like last night I had an honestly great idea (whether or not it actually was, I cannot say), but the problem is I can't remember it at all. So I would like to formally apologize for a crappy chapter halfway through because I don't even remember WRITING what I have. I even named is "Zeun." I could scrap it, but I won't because I'm listening to Michael Aranda and Charlie McDonnell and I really don't feel like rewriting a chapter. I'm going to shut up.***

The plan came together well, Ginny had to admit, but there was still the daunting dinner that wass ahead. She didn't want to crush Hermione's hopes that it would be fantastic, but she knew her best friend wasn't a 'cook from scratch' kind of girl, rather a 'pop it in the oven or microwave and set it on the table' type of girl. So the whole idea of her cooking all day from scratch, with Ron as well, was terrifying. Jacob ***Molly is growling under my bed, holy hell I'm scared*** was Ginny and Harry's final task, and he was fairly happy to hop in the car and go over to their house.

"Jacob!" Hermione screamed as everyone walked in the door. She ran up to him, wooden spoon in hand, and she jumped into his arms.

"Hey, ma." He laughed and released her, hugging Ron. "Hey, pop." Ginny and Harry smiled at each other before heading into Hermione's room to wrap the presents for Jacob.

"You would think that he was actually their kid," Ginny muttered to Harry as they wrapped quickly on the floor.

"Yes, all except their five year age difference, the fact that he towers over **both** of them, and his hair is a completely different shade than both of theirs. He could be more our child than theirs." Ginny tensed and completely butchered the piece of wrapping paper she was working on. She looked to Harry, wide-eyed and he laughed at her. "It's only a joke, Gin. I agree with you, they all love each other very much." She shakily laughed and nodded her head.

"Oh, yea, funny." She was nervous after that and she couldn't really pin point why. They weren't even going _steady_, and even if he was joking around about children it freaked her out. They finished in silence and set the wrapped presents beneath the tree.

"Well, that looks better." Draco muttered behind them, a hand firmly on Harry's butt. Harry wasn't sure if he was talking about his toned ass or the fact that presents now filled the once empty space below the tree.

"Yea," Ginny muttered, looking in disgust at Draco's hand placement. She walked off and as Harry turned around Draco made a pass at his crotch. Yes, Harry was indeed next seen running full speed into the kitchen and slamming the door behind him.

"Who in Godric's name keeps inviting him?" He was panting and Ginny walked in behind him laughing and pinched his bum quickly.

"Hermione does." She laughed and Hermoanie glared.

"He," she whispered harshly, "has mental disabilities. Ron understands that he needs to be treated like a normal human being and you two best act as normal as possible around him." Harry looked at her like he was her child.

"Hermione, I **do** act normal, but when a man you have known almost your whole life has suddenly taken to fancying your wanker it's a bit hard to act **normal**." Ginny started laughing and Hermione, Ron, and Jacob rolled their eyes.

"No excuse, try because he needs it." Ginny and Harry nodded their heads.

"So," Jacob piped up and everyone looked at him. "When's din din, I'm starving." Hermione jumped and pulled food out of the oven quickly.

"Now!" She smiled and he excitedly jumped over to the food. Poor guy, Ginny thought, he has no idea.

They all their plates and made their way into the dining room before sitting down. They all talked while they took the first bites of the meal. Ginny wondered suddenly if she should have brought a camera because those who were expecting something good were very surprised. And the people who were even welcoming that it was going to be bad still got a surprise. This was awful for Salazar's sake. Ginny wanted to throw up and she could tell by everyone's expressions they were trying to get it together to not hurt Hermione's feelings. But when she looked at Hermione, she was eating the bites and… yes, she was _savoring_ them. Ginny laughed, Hermione would do anything to pretend it was great.

That was her best friend. So she ate a few more bites. Then she dropped some for Jack. Who threw them up anyway.

But she tried.

And so did everyone else.

Even Harry, who was doing everything in his power to avoid Malfoy's… suggestive lip licks and winks.

While Hermione cleared her whole plate everyone suggested they simply had full stomachs and insisted that there was simply too much in the refrigerator to store the leftovers. But of course they all acted upset about it.

Ginny hated wasting food, but she was so glad to get rid of this abomination.

They walked to the presents and all sat down in the living room.

"You guys have to be kidding me," Jacob muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione wondered, looking nervous.

"I thought this was just dinner and a movie… I don't need presents. This is ridiculous." Ginny agreed with him, and not that he didn't need presents, but that she could understand where he was coming from. She was used to getting few presents every Christmas, and she figured he was in the same boat. Getting three or four presents this year was good with her because she had learned not to expect much. In hindsight, she knew she and Harry shouldn't have bought him so many presents.

"Jacob," Ginny squeaked and looked at her quickly. "We know, but this isn't _all_ from Hermione and Ron. This is from all of us." She thought that would cushion it a bit. 10 presents from five different people didn't seem as… pathetic almost as opposed to getting two presents from one person. And she thought he felt pathetic and pitied, and she didn't want him to feel like that.

She wanted him to feel loved.

"Please," Hermione pleaded, "open them for us." He sighed and hugged her.

"Okay, ma."

He moved over to them and started taking the wrapping paper off delicately. The first was a football that was glow in the dark. He laughed and threw it to Harry who caught it easily. The next were new football shoes. They fit him perfectly and he smiled graciously. His other ones were falling apart and he never said anything. But they all knew. The next four were the same, football gear. Then he got a shirt with Edward Cullen's face on it. He laughed, put it on, and gave his best impression. Ginny was crying she was laughing so hard. Next was a guide on how to get the girl. He glared, but said it might come in handy one day. Everyone knew that day would be soon. Next was a new hair brush with a note telling him to 'calm those luscious locks.' He laughed and put it in his hair, methodically getting it stuck. The last one was a bit of a tosser. There was a box inside of a box. Then another inside of it. And it just kept going like that forever. And then he brought out a folded sheet of paper. As he unfolded it, Hermione looked at Ron nervously. Ginny didn't actually buy this one today, but it was handed to her after dinner.

It was a wonder to anyone but Ron and Hermione.

Finally he read it, and it took him an agonizingly long time for him to do it. Ginny just wanted to know what the damn thing said when he looked up watery-eyed to Hermione and Ron.

"Really?" He whispered and that's when Ginny noticed Hermione was crying as well.

"Yes," Ron whispered since he seemed to be the only one who was able to speak. "But, only if you want to." Jacob ran forward and picked up Hermione who wrapped around him and looked like she was never going to let him go. They were all crying and Ginny looked to Harry who was staring Draco's hand that was squeezing his thigh. But then he looked to her and shrugged. They looked up to the three of them in a tight embrace until Jacob broke it and looked to Ginny and Harry.

He had them in a tight embrace and all Ginny could do was pat and rub his shoulder to calm him down. Then he leaned back and shook Ginny by the shoulders.

"You're going to be my aunt!" He screamed excitedly and Ginny looked questioningly to Hermione and Ron. Hermione wiped away her tears and smiled at Ron who told his sister the meaning behind all of this.

"We – we are adopting Jacob." Ginny looked confused.

"But – but how?" Hermione waved her off.

"Doesn't matter, just know it's happening and he's going to be in the family!" It took Ginny a minute for it to fully register and she was jumping for joy. She couldn't believe it. She was going to have a nephew. And she loved him so much.

The rest of the night was exhausting and filled with such elation that everyone nearly crashed on the couch. Draco went upstairs, Jacob stayed on the couch, and Ginny pretended to be _almost _okay with sharing a bed with Harry again.

But they ended up not going to bed. Ginny's stomach was growling when they got in the room so Harry suggested a Waffle House run. Ginny almost leaped into his arms at the prospect.

They got to the Waffle House around four, the latest they had ever graced the place, but they were starving. They sat down and ordered quickly, hoping it would make the food get to their stomachs faster.

"Thank you," Ginny was exhausted and Harry smiled at her lazily.

"Anytime," he mumbled back and she smiled more at her drink than him.

"So what do you think about their decision to adopt Jacob?" Ginny wondered. She hated talking about it behind Hermione's back, but she really wanted to hear his opinion.

"I think he needed it, I just wish they would have already been married and such. And that it would have happened early. He deserved to have a family for longer than seventeen years after he was born, if that makes sense." Ginny nodded and sipped her drink quickly.

"I just feel bad for him if Hermione and Ron decide they want to move in together and he ends up having to live with her cooking." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"He's too grateful for them to really care about cooking. He just wants to be wanted. I suppose he'll be living with you guys within the next month." Ginny nodded solemnly.

"I know this is off subject," then she stopped. Even though the question has been bothering her, she was too embarrassed to ask him. And she partly didn't want to know; she felt that if she asked him, she was asking for a rejection. Harry stared at her, but she didn't speak, just stared into her glass.

"Ginny, what?" She shook her head and he groaned. "Please just say it." She stared hard into his eyes then and she felt that she caught him off guard with the intense glare.

"What are we?" It seemed simple enough to ask but she was dreading his answer.

"What do you mean?" She prodded her eyes at him but he didn't say anything.

"Harry, we're-," their food was dropped in front of them and she looked at it for a minute before continuing, "we've been friends and now we're kissing and… stuff. I just…" She forked her waffle and he stared at her without touching his.

"What do you want to be?" He asked her and she shrugged. "Because I know I want to take my time with you, and stuff. I don't want to force you to call me your boyfriend or anything." She almost choked on her waffle. _Boyfriend?_ She didn't know why that word did that to her, but she didn't feel like she was ready for that.

"Harry, I – I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. I've gotten in relationships with some shoddy guys and I just… I want to be sure." Harry nodded his head quickly.

"There you have it then. We're the taking their timers." He smiled at her and she got butterflies in her stomach.

She could try this with Harry. It wouldn't be hard, no. She trusted him somewhat. And that was something.

"Harry," he looked up at her, "just remember one thing." She waited until she had his full attention.

"Okay, what?" He stared at her and she told him to lean across the table to whisper in his ear.

"I wear the pants in this relationship." She whipered, he laughed and nodded.

Yeah, this wouldn't be hard.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**Please tell me because I have the worst A.D.D. ever and i've been working on this since you left!**

**eek!**

**Well not just this, but I have chapters 20 & 25 written**

**bahahaha**

**Feel better Paul!**

**Review?**


	11. Doesn't Really Belong

**What is this cahpter, Paul?**

**What is this lifE?**

* * *

One morning they all woke up and Ron had mystically turned into a dark skinned lad (**I was trying to be nice about it but we all know who he looks like now)**. Gone was the ginger hair and the typical Weasley traits, but say hello to his not so little friend. Hermione didn't think she would be attracted to another man but boy was she wrong. Tu9s version of Ron was so delicious and she didn't want to question how her fiancee became this way, but Ginny had to ask. Of course she did, party ruiner. Now Hermione had to act **concerned.**

****"Ron," Ginny said worriedly, pulling at his skin. "What did you drink?" Ron shrugged and looked to Hermione.

"No potions last night," Hermione mumbled, curiosity finally bubbling in her chest. Fred and George were snickering in a corner and Molly turned towards them with her hands on er hips.

**"What **did you give my son?" She ordered and the boys started crying with laughter.

"We only gave him a hint of Indian powder with some skin changing potion." Fred mumbled.

"And a bit of sexy." Hermione mumbled behind them.

"I think," Ginny mumbled, scratching Ron's arm quickly. "I think it's permanent, boys." Everyone looked angrily at the twins, except Hermione.

"Oh, well." The twins murmured before they ran out of the house.

* * *

**So I'm half asleep and have no clue what's going on and I wasn't going to kill Ron off after recent events so I thought I would share this with you.**

**Stay sexy.**

**I'll start writing more.**

**:ove you**

**review**

**rhyme**

**word**


End file.
